Chaos Naruto
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: During the fight of his life, Naruto finds a long lost power and secret that will shock him to his core and later, the Ninja World.
1. Information

During the fight of his life, Naruto finds a long lost power and secret that will shock him to his core and later, the Ninja World.

**My reason for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**

It will start during the Forest of Death and stretch over to the 4th War.

I have read other people's take on Sonic crossing with Naruto and I really loved them. Sonic is also one of my childhood greats and I still like it to this day.

I then wanted to try and make a fan fiction of Naruto crossed with Sonic.

**What language will everyone be speaking and who will be the pairing?**

The language will be English and no mixing with others. I will also not be including stuttering or coughing in speech but I will state that they are doing so.

The pairings will be:

Naruto and Hinata

Note that some of the characters will be out of character and different from the series.

Hints of:

Sasuke and Ino

Shikamaru and Temari

Other couples will pop up but I'm still deciding.

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

"_**Sonic"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Sonic'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"**Sonic"** = Mobian speech

'**Sonic'** = Mobian thought


	2. Chapter 1

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

"_**Sonic"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Sonic'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"**Sonic"** = Mobian speech

'**Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

**Chaos Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**Forest of Death – Forest – 17:50 Monday**

We see a blond haired, tanned skinned kid of 13 years old who has whiskers on his cheeks fall down from the heights of the forest, he wears an orange outfit that is cut and ruined, his skin is also cut and damaged, evidence of a fight.

"NARUTO?!" Shouted a long pink haired, fair skinned girl who wears a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector that she used to accentuate her face. This is Sakura Haruno. She threw a kunai in hopes of saving the blond boy by catching his clothes and pinning him on a tree, but she missed and Naruto kept falling until herself and the people around her couldn't see him.

The boy next to her is taller boy of the same age with stylized spiky black hair and red eyes with two tomoe in each of them. His clothing consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. This is Sasuke Uchiha. He follows the falling blond before turning his gaze at the other person, the one who hurt Naruto.

This person has long dark hair and is fair skinned. He wears a cream and black outfit which has a purple bow around his waist. His face is ripped slightly to show another face, one that is white with yellow eyes. This is Orochimaru in disguise.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Naruto!" The Uchiha roared at the enemy. Said Uchiha's eyes then changed, a third tomoe appeared in both his eyes and he charged at Orochimaru. He went through some hand signs. "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_" A massive fireball exploded from Sasuke's mouth and aimed straight at the snake Sannin.

Said Sannin then shed his skin, and revealed his true form, a pale bodied male with black hair, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wears the same outfit, but adds tomoe shaped earrings.

"My my, Sasuke, it seems your _Sharingan_ has evolved. But why do you care about the dead last? I thought you didn't like him." Said the Sannin who was no on a higher branch and licking his lips with a usually long tongue.

"He's my best friend! We've been friends for years!" Sasuke shouted back in reply. "Now he's dead thanks to you, I will avenge him!" He then started to build up massive amounts of chakra and screamed loudly as he was powering up.

"Now's my chance." The snake said as his neck then grew to extreme lengths and went to Sasuke. He then bit down on the Uchiha's neck. Orochimaru's head and neck retracted from the now downed Uchiha and went back to normal as three tomoe markings appeared on bit wound location.

"In time, you'll find me for power." Were the last words of the snake as he vanished into the branch.

**Forest of Death – Unknown location – 18:20 Monday**

We see the blooded boy of Naruto falling and slam straight into the ground, but his body went through the earth and into a strange shrine. He landed on a large green crystal that then started to rapidly change colours when Naruto touched it. Naruto lands on the stone surface of the shrine, bleeding and knocked out. The crystal lands on Naruto and begins to glow brightly and starts to break into thousands of pieces, they then merge with the fallen Naruto making him glow.

**Mindscape**

"Uhh, what did that stupid snake do to me?" Came the voice of Naruto as he sat up, he was in a dull but nicely designed corridor lit by only a small flame on the wall.

"Now where am I? This isn't the place where I met Kyuubi."

Naruto met Kyuubi when he was much younger, around 6 when he was being beaten up by a group of people wanting revenge on the fox. Most people see Naruto as the fox and not as him.

"Kyuubi? Where are you?" Naruto asked out loud into the corridor as he walked down it.

He then came across a large door that was very fancy in style and appearance. It had to flames besides the door, which lit it up more.

"_**HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU?!"**_ Roared a powerful and menacing voice from the other side of the door.

**"Awww, what a big kiity, do you need your litter box changed?"** Said a very different voice.

"_**I'M A FOX!" **_

"Kyuubi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he opened the door, he saw the massive 9-tailed orange fox with large blood red eyes with black slits behind a cage with a paper seal on the lock. But that wasn't the only thing he saw in there. He sees strange anthropomorphic animals. Naruto looked over all of them. All of the strangers looked at him as Naruto asked "Hi, who are all of you?"

One is a green eyed, blue-bodied hedgehog with quills that curve down with light tan muzzle, arms and a circle on the torso with a black nose. He wears red sneakers with a white strap cuffs with a gold buckle and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. He has a confidant grin plastered on his face. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. **"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."** He told him while giving him a thumb up.

The next one is an orange, twin-tailed fox with 3 quills coming from his forehead and blue eyes. He has a white muzzle, oval chest fur and tips on his tails with a black nose. He has white gloves with black straps at the wrists, red and white shoes with white sock-like cuffs. **"Hi, I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower, but my friends call me Tails."** He states as he flies over to Naruto by using his tails as a propeller.

"Okay, Tails."

**"I'm Knuckles the Echidna,"** Said the next one as he patted his chest. He is a red echidna with many dreadlocks; he has a fair tanned muzzle with a pointed black nose. He has purple eyes. He has a white 'U' on his chest. He also has white gloves with pointed knuckles and wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray buckles.

The next one is Shadow the Hedgehog. His body is like that of Sonic's but his entire body is black and has red patterns around his eyes, on his quills which curve up, arms and legs. His muzzle tan is darker. He has blood red eyes and has fluffy white chest fur. He wears white, black, red and yellow Hover Shoes with white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and golden Inhibitor Rings. **"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."** He said emotionless as he folded his arms.

Rouge the Bat is the next one. She is a white head female bat with blue green eyes, tan muzzle and body and a black nose. She wears Black sports bra, black sweat pants with white flowers at the ankles, pink and white tennis-shoes and white form-fitting, elbow length gloves with pink cuffs. She has powder blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. **"I'm Rouge, sugar and don't forget it,"** She says in a flirty way.

"Uhh, okay." Naruto replied back to the bat.

The next one is Amy Rose. She is a pink female hedgehog with green eyes. Her quills are almost hair like, flopping down the back, sides and also have three quills coming from her forehead like Tail's. She also has a black nose. She wears a pink tank top underneath a dress that is white at the chest and pink at the bodice, white gloves with red cuffs with gold rings on the cuffs, pink sweat pants with vertical, white stripes on the outer sides of the pants legs and red and white, horizontally striped sneakers with yellow tongues and red laces. **"I'm Amy Rose, pleased to meet ya!"** She tells him as she shakes Naruto's hand eagerly.

"Hm, nice to meet you too." Naruto stated as they finished shaking hands.

The next one is Cream the Rabbit. She is a female rabbit with a cream body with orange around her eyes and on her forehead and ears. She has a white muzzle, brown eyes and a black nose. She wears white gloves with golden buckle, vermilion dress with white collar and cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes and white socks. She's with Cheese and Chocola.

They're both chao's. Cheese is a light blue with yellow hands, feet and ball on its head. It also has a red bowtie, pink wings and large dark blue eyes.

Chocola is the next one; it has the same yellow parts but has a brown body instead of blue and has a light blue bowtie.

**"H-hello, I am Cream and these are Cheese and Chocola, they are chao's."** She said as she and her two companions walked over to Naruto.

"Those, 'chao's' look cute and don't be shy around me."

"**Chao."** Both the Chaos said at the same time.

**"Okay, Mr."** Cream replied to the blond.

Big the Cat is the next one. He is a big purple cat with dark purple pattenrs on his body. He has black eyes and nose, with a white muzzle and chest fur. He wears a tan belt with a golden buckle. He also wears tan sandals with silver buckles and tan gloves. He is with Froggy, a small green and tan frog with orange spots and large yellow eyes. **"I'm Big and this is Fwoggy."** He states in a rough voice.

"Never seen a frog that big before, Froggy?" Naruto said.

"**Fwoggy"** Big said smiling and in a dazed way.

"**Ribbit."** Exclaimed the Mobian frog.

The next one is Vector the Crocodile. He is a tall crocodile with a dark and light green boy with vermilion coloured eyes and spikes down his back. He has black wristbands with orange lines and golden buckles. He also has black and white boots with white and orange lines. He also has a golden chain around his neck and headphones on his head. **"I'm Vector, I'm leader of detective Team Chaotix."** He says with a toothy grin.

Espio the Chameleon is the next one. He is a light purple chameleon with a light tan muzzle and a golden horn between his yellow eyes. He has black spikes on his back. He wears white gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, Separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments. Also with violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, separate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment. **"I'm Espio, a member of Chaotix."**He stated calmly to the blond hero.

The next is Charmy Bee. He is a yellow, black bee with peach arms and muzzle. He has amber eyes. He also has a bee stinger and antennas. He wears white gloves backed by thick black ring-shaped cuffs, black pilot's helmet with red trim and holes for Charmy's antennas, brown flight goggles with silver and black accents, orange vest with gold-colored zipper/zipper pull, white v-collar, and a patch on the left chest area that depicts a bee-like symbol. He also wears orange sneakers with gold-colored zipper/zipper pulls, black collars, and white rubber soles and Black shoulder pads. **"I'm Charmy, I'm also with Chaotix!"** He says in a cheery voice.

Blaze the Cat is the next one. She is lavender and violet with a white muzzle. She has golden eyes and has a red bindi. She wears red hair tie to tie up some quills, a violet coat with dark pink hemline, white tights, dark pink high heeled shoes with white shoe straps and dark gray soles with white fluffy cuffs, White gloves with a fluffy cuff and a golden necklace. **"I'm Blaze, it's an honor to meet you."** She says calmly as she bows.

"There's no need to be so formal with me."

**"Okay."** Stated the cat.

The next one is a silver white hedgehog with only two quills at the back and a fan made of quills on the front of his head split into five. He has black around his eyes while his eyes themselves are golden and has a tan muzzle. He wears navy boots with a white stripe where the laces would normally be, teal toecaps, golden cuffs with glowing cyan lines and a ruby red gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front, and gray soles, white gloves with glowing circular symbols on the back and the palm and gold wrist cuffs. This is Silver the Hedgehog. **"I'm Silver."** He told as he bowed.

"And also no bowing, you don't need to be so formal, we're friends." Naruto told the silver hedgehog.

**"R-right, sorry."** Stuttered the slightly nervous Silver.

The next one is Nazo; he is a glowing and shiny light blue hedgehog with a blue silver aura. His spikes on his back are long then the other hedgehogs and his quills are all spiked up. He has green eyes and a black nose. His boots and gloves are also glowing and shiny light blue, like his body. **"I'm Nazo."**

"Mystery? Cool name." Naruto stated directing it to Nazo.

**"Wait, who are you, Nazo?"** Sonic asked.

**"You know me by my water form, I was known as Chaos." **

**"W-what, but didn't you vanish with Tikal?"** Tail's butted in.

**"We did, yes, but I went back to the emerald, she left for the after life. She told me that everything was okay and that I could trust you. She also said that in the future at some point, my powers and that of the strongest of Mobius would be sealed into the Master Emerald for the chosen one to use and to guide him on his quest for peace."** Stated the glowing hedgehog.

"The chosen one?" Naruto asked.

**"It appears so, that must mean you are him."** Silver stated.

**"What is your name, stranger?"** Shadow asked coolly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." He says with a big grin.

Blaze then sighed. **"He acts like Sonic."**

**"You make that sound like a bad thing."** Said the blue hedgehog.

**"Where are we?"** Knuckles asked as he folded his arms and looked around the large room.

"_**We are in the boy's mindscape."**_ Kyuubi stated loudly, everyone forgot he was even there.

**"Who and what are you, big fella?"** Vector asked.

"_**I am the Nine Tailed beast fox, Kyuubi."**_

**"Nine Tailed? You make it sound like there's more."** Espio pondered as he now looks at the giant fox.

"_**Yes, there are nine of us. I am the strongest but not as strong as the Ten Tails."**_

**"I thought you said there was only nine?"** Charmy said as he floated around without a care in the world.

"_**The Ten Tails in the original, the current Nine Tailed beasts were separated from that entity."**_

**"Whoever did that must have been strong."** Silver thought out loud.

"_**He was the Sage of the Six Paths, he was and still is the strongest in the world, he fought the Ten Tails and placed it inside his own body. He even created everything that this world knows and also created the moon."**_ States Kyuubi with pride in his voice, which is noticed by everyone.

Sonic whistles. **"Man."**

"I think we should get to know each other." Naruto states as he looks over the new comers.

They nod and begin to tell their tales. From when Sonic was younger in the Freedom Fighters when he battled Robotnik with Tails all the way to when Sonic and his younger self battled two Eggman's who was in control of the Time Eater. They talked about the battles against the said villains and how they kept losing. Naruto was hurt when Shadow's family got killed and how he also nearly died at the battle at the Ark but he was happy that he got his memories back and how he still fought for humanity despite what they did to him. They talked about everything they could.

"Wow, so you've been to other planets, fought giant monsters, an idiot scientist, gone through time and did so much. Heck one of you is from a different future and the other is from a different dimension. Wow." Naruto commented dazed like by the amount of the stuff these had done in such little time.

"_**You have to hand it to that Dr. Eggman, he seemed persistent."**_ Kyuubi added to which Naruto nodded.

**"What about you, Naruto?"** Blaze asked the blond.

Naruto looked down slightly and sighs. He then begins to tell them all about his past so far. How the Nine Tailed fox was sealed in him and because of that, most of the population of the village he lives at beats him, starves him, didn't allow him to be friends with anyone and damaged him in anyway possible because they all thought he's the fox reborn. They did like how he still promised to protect the village despite everything they did to him.

**"I can't believe those idiot's!"** Knuckles shouted as he punched a nearby wall and left a huge crater in it. **"Anyone can tell you're not the fox and even then, the giant fox doesn't seem that bad."** He added but not as loudly but still annoyed.

Shadow looked on silently. He and Naruto had both experienced pain by people but like each other, they still fought for them. He felt that they had a bond because of it.

"_**It's because this 'giant fox' didn't want to attack their village, I was controlled and forced to. I was quite content inside my last vessel."**_ Kyuubi told them all.

"W-who the heck could do that?!" Naruto asked his old fox tenant.

"_**Madara Uchiha, he was the only one who could do such a thing." **_

"But, isn't he dead? He died at the Valley of the End?"

"_**Clearly not. If it's not Madara then it's someone who has his eyes or is as strong as him."**_

**"He could control you with his eyes, like hypnosis?"** Silver asked.

"_**In a way, the Uchiha clan has a special type of eye, known as a Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai, their clan has one know as the Sharingan. Madara had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, meaning he couldn't go blind and he gained the powers of the person whose eyes he took. You see, in order to get the EMS, you have to acquire someone else's eyes. Once he got that he had powers most could only dream of. He also took control of me with his eyes… twice."**_

"I'm not letting anyone else control you, Kyuubi!" Naruto declared at the giant fox.

The fox looked at Naruto and was slightly shocked, he then grinned. _**"I know you wouldn't, you never go back on your word, kit. Naruto, I'll give you my true name and then I'll tell you what we're going to be doing now."**_

"Oh?"

"_**My name… is Kurama. Now I'm going to train you and if these new people want to, they can help too."**_

**"Sure, I'll train him in the arts of the ninja to the best of my abilities."** Espio calmly stated.

The others nodded, showing their support to train the blond.

"_**Okay, we'll spend a total of three years training you in everything we can, if not, we can come back later one and finish it."**_ Kurama stated.

"T-three years!? But how, I can't just vanish!" Shouted Naruto in shock.

"_**In your mindscape, time means nothing, you could spend 100 years here and only seconds would pass in the real world."**_ The giant fox stated.

"Okay, how will I be able to do everything do quickly?" Naruto inquired.

"_**The Shadow Clone Jutsu you love so much can be used to gather information, what happens when you disperse a clone is that you get its memories. So you'll be able to learn quicker." **_

"So make I'll make 1399 so that 100 can go to each person and 99 and myself will go to you, Kurama." Naruto stated and created the said amount.

**"This shall be interesting."** Blaze commented.

**"Let's juice."** Sonic stated with a cocky smirk.

**"Prepare yourself, Naruto."** Silver added calmly but in awe at the hundred clones of the blond walking to him.

Kurama grins. _**"Let the pain begin."**_

**Mindscape**

Three years later inside the mindscape.

The mindscape has radically altered since Naruto first started his three-year training, instead of being a sewer; it is now something that Sonic told him about. It's now a small city known as New Mobotropolis with Angel Island nearby. The city was surround by green, beach and a ocean. It was simple beautiful.

Naruto now stands on the beach looking at the ocean. He too has radically altered.

He now has longer red hair about as long as Minato's with a thick golden streak on the right side of temple. His skin is also pale like a true Uzumaki and is now taller then Sasuke, his whiskers are more defined. He wears a black sleeveless turtleneck with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back, this top clings to his body showing off his new muscle, he has a nice figure. He wears wristbands that are topped with triangular orange pads that are trimmed in black, Separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments, like Espio's. He wears black pants with 15 colours going on the outer sides that represent all the colours of people inside him and himself. He wears black boots with a white stripe where the laces would normally be, white toecaps and gray soles, black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored bolts on the foremost segment. He wears his Leaf headband around his neck now. He is leaning on a large black and orange hammer like the Piko Piko hammer that Amy has with an image of the 9 Tailed Fox on it.

"I guess it's time for me to return back to the world." Naruto said in a deeper and less annoying voice.

"_**Indeed, kit. You've learnt a great deal, you would be able to give the Hokage a run for his money. You've learned how to use Wind, Fire, Lightening and Water elements, all the Chaos powers, super strength, speed, sealing jutsu's, weapons, hand to hand combat, strategy, boosted your intelligence, upgraded your manners, that Super Transformation, sound attacks, flying, summoning, Silvers powers, negative emotion sensing like your ancestor Mito Uzumaki and you've even mastered my powers to an extent thanks to the help of your father and mother. We've also begun training in other elements too." **_Kurama stated who was now waking from his sleep next to him.

Yes, during the three years of internal training, Naruto opened the gate of Kurama and both his parents jumped in. They all caught up and helped teach him several of their powers, such as the _Chakra Chains_ and the _Rasengan_ but they had to go much to the dismay of Naruto. They gave him a last farewell and told him good luck on his journey and no matter what, they'd be proud of him.

"I would never of done it with out all of your help, my friends." Naruto said as he turned around to see all the Mobian's.

**"Don't sweat it, Naruto. Now show them whose boss."** Sonic said with a thumbs up and a cocky grin.

"Oh, I will." Naruto said with a cocky grin and a thumbs up. His body then flickered and vanished from the mindscape.

**Forest of Death – Unknown location – 18:20 Monday**

The glow dies down and the next Naruto lies there, he stands up and looks around the cave and shrine seeing there is no emerald there now since it merged with him. He looks at the single hole in the room, no doubt where he fell through.

"I guess I need to find my friends." He then jumps out of the cave and into the forest.

**"Get there quickly, Mr. Naruto."** Cream stated from the inside.

**"Do it to it."** Sonic stated from the mindscape.

**Forest of Death – Forest – 10:10 Tuesday**

I fierce battle is taking place on the forest floor between Sakura who is beaten bad, helping her is a now downed Rock Lee who has thick eyebrows, green tight suit with tape on his hands and wrists and wears orange leg warmers, he wears his Leaf band around his waist. Also helping her is team 10.

One is a large male with spiky brown hair with swirl makes on his cheeks and black eyes. He wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, over a white shirt with kanji for food on it, small, hoop earrings. His legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. This is Choji Akimichi.

Next is a female who is fair skinned with blue eyes with long blind hair in a high ponytail and a bang over the right side of her face. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. She is Ino Yamanaka.

Last one is Shikamaru Nara. He has shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. He also wears a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given. He wears a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

These are all fighting a group of enemy ninja's, the Sound Ninja's.

One is Kin; she has very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wears a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

The next one is Zaku Abumi, he has spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wears a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector has an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, he also wears a snake-patterned scarf around his neck.

Last one is Dosu Kinuta. He wears bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also has a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was.

A sudden burst of purple stops everyone in their tracks. Sasuke Uchiha is the source of the purple aura, his body now has black flame tattoos appearing on it and they are spreading. He looked really angry.

"I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this, I just lost my best friend and I feel like taking out my rage on you!" Sasuke roared at them.

"Wait, where is Naruto forehead?" Ino asked her pink haired ally.

"I-I don't know, he was hurt bad and he fell from the top of the forest when he saved us… I couldn't find him…" She said sadly.

Sasuke looked down then back at the Sound Ninja's and his facial expression darkened.

"So… h-he's dead?" Ino said suddenly and in shock.

"No, he's not." Sasuke said. "He lives in all of us and we will keep fighting in his name!" He proclaimed loudly.

"I'm touched, Sasuke." A voice sounding very family said and echoed through the forest.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asked to the forest.

Suddenly a flash of green light appears next to Sasuke but the flash vanished as quickly as it appeared. Naruto stood in its place. Everyone looked at him in wonder, trying to figure out who it is until they notice the whiskers.

"N-naruto?" Sakura asks in amazement and wonder.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks to his now taller friend.

Naruto nods to them. "Yes, it's me, Sakura and Sasuke. Hey Ino, Choji and Shika, long time now see." Naruto said happily with a small grin on his face.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asks trying to hide a blush on her face. Ino is doing the same and even Kin on the other team.

"I'll explain later, now lets kick their asses." States Naruto as he punches his palm. A mint green blue aura appears around him which then takes the shape of a fox with three tails and turns blood red.

"Yes, hey, shall we do the old number, Naruto?" Sasuke asks his now red haired friend.

"Heheh, yes, but let's update it." He says as he grins to Sasuke who nods.

Naruto the pushes his arm forward, the arm of the energy cloak around his own then stretches and grabs Dosu and yanks him forward. Sasuke then jumps and kicks him around the head. He then jumps to Zaku and grabs his arms and throws him into the sky. Naruto then teleports into the air in a green light and slams his foot down on his stomach. Zaku then coughs out blood and slams down onto the earth who then bounces up and gets kicked in the arm by the Uchiha, breaking it and sending him into a tree and breaking his other arm.

Naruto then lands next to Sasuke and both look at Kin. "Give us your scroll and LEAVE!" Naruto says and towards the end getting demonic.

Kin trembles in fear and throws them their team's scroll.

Naruto's cloak fades and Sasuke's Curse Mark fade and he turns back to normal. Both look and smirk at the other. "Been awhile since we did our old number, usually I start things off." Sasuke said to his blond friend.

"But you finished it, Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Sakura, thank you for protecting me, all of you." Sasuke says as he looks to Naruto who's now at Rock Lee. "What are you doing?"

"_Chaos Heal_." Naruto mutters as a green light appears all over the green wearing and bowl haired ninja. It fades away and He's perfectly okay now.

"Uhh, N-naruto? Wait is Sakura okay?" Rock Lee asked as he was getting back to his senses.

"She's fine, I'm on my way to heal her now and the others who where hurt." He states as he creates a few _Shadow Clones_. One goes to Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji and Shika and heals them the same way before dispersing.

"Now, let's head to the tower." Naruto told them all.

**"Good Work, Naruto."** States Sonic from inside and in happiness.

'I couldn't let my friends be hurt.' Naruto mentally told him.

**"You are something, Naruto, you care greatly for people. Just don't let it get to your head and your newfound powers."** Amy scolded mentally.

"Sasuke, I noticed something on you, come here so I can sort it out." Naruto asked his black haired friend.

"What are you going to do?"

"This may give you power, but it's cursed and eats away at your soul. I am going to purify it so you keep the power, but it won't affect your heart and mind." Naruto lectured.

"Okay." Sasuke stated as he stood in front of Naruto with his back to him, Naruto the placed a palm over the Curse Mark. The hand, the mark and Sasuke glowed a green blue and then faded.

"W-what did you do, I feel… different, better, the darkness from it has faded." Sasuke asked in wonder and awe.

"I simply altered the mark, it gives you power and a new Senjutsu power up, meaning you can use Sage Mode and you have more power. It will also no longer corrupt you."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke smiled slightly at his friend for his gift as the large group made their way to the tower.

**Tower Arena – Preliminaries Arena – 10:00 Wednesday**

Now we found ourselves in a large dull room with hands protruding from the wall making a sign. It also featured two levels; the area level with was the bottom and the waiting areas that were on both sides and on the second level.

All the remaining 7 teams are on the sides looking down to the arena where the Hokage was standing. He is an old man with light skin of below-average stature with grey hair and a grey goatee. He wears a red kimono with white sash around the waist and white sash around his neck. He also wears a white haori and red and white hair with a veil that covers all but the front of his head. This is Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Since they're to many people, we are going to hold a preliminary round right now, since Hayate is not here. I will be announcing the matches." He told the teams calming.

Naruto looks at the other teams. He looks at Team 8 next to him.

Hinata Hyuuga is the closest one. She had dark blue hair and pale skin. She also has pale, no reflective lavender eyes with no pupils, the _Byakugan_. Her hair is short and hime-styled with chin length strands framing her face. She wears a cream coloured hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants and her headband around her neck. She kept looking at Naruto and blushing.

Next was Shino Aburame. Naruto is as tall as him now and Shino is the tallest of the rookies. He has bushy brown hair, fair skin and wears black glasses to cover his eyes. He has sea green jacket with a high upturned color with brown pants.

"It seems you have changed drastically, Naruto Uzumaki. How did you come like this?" He asks emotionlessly.

"I'll tell you all later." Naruto tells him.

Kiba Inuzuka is the next one. He is fair skinned with messy brown hair, black eyes that are slits, canine teeth and claws. He has red fang markings on his cheeks. He wears grey pants a grey hooded fur-lined coat with his hood up over a fishnet undershirt. He has a forehead protector on. He has a small white dog inside his coat and he's looking down at the arena that is known as Akamaru.

The next team he can see is Team 9. He knows Rock Lee but the other two he doesn't know. One is Neji Hyuuga. He has long black hair that goes to his back and had a loose ponytail above the end. He wears a black forehead protector. He wears a khaki shirt on top of a dull blue shirt and mesh armor. He wears brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He had bandages around his right arm, chest and right leg.

Next is Tenten. She has brown hair that is in Chinese-style buns and has grey eyes. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow buttons and dark green pants with blue sandals.

On the other side and on the other waiting area, he sees the Sound team and another team, the Sand Siblings.

One is called Gaara. He has fair skin and short, spiky, red hair. He has pale blue-green eyes and has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has tanuki-like black eye rings and the kanji love on the left side of his forehead. He wears a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, and just below the knee length legs, and an open neck. With this, he has a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wraps his black forehead protector over the band.

Gaara was looking at Naruto because his demon, the One Tailed beast, Shukaku was warning the Sand ninja of the now red haired Leaf ninja.

'He has changed from when we first met, how different is he?' Gaara mentally asked.

"_**HE CONTAINS THE NINE TAILED FOX AND HE SEEMS MUCH STRONGER THEN THE UCHIHA BLOOD!"**_Shukaku screamed mentally and sadistically to his tired container.

Next to him is his brother, Kankuro. He wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood that covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead and gloves and has his puppets on his back. His face sports a triangular face-paint design,

Last is the older Sand girl, the older sister known as Temari. She has teal eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wears her black forehead protector around her neck.

With them is their sensei, Baki. Baki is a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like headgear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Sand ninja, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

The Leaf teams sensei's are also dotted around the waiting areas.

First one we see is Asuma Sarutobi. He is tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wears the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that has the symbol for Fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Next is Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material, which resembles bandages with a pattern on it; similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Next is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky silver hair that goes to one side and has dark-coloured eyes. He wears the standard attire of the forces and has short metal-plated gloves. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye that has the _Sharingan_, and a mask, which obscures the lower half of his face. He also wears a chain necklace.

Last is Might Guy. Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheekbones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's unzipped. His forehead protector is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

Last is Anko. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair that has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Okay maggots, on to the first round." Anko shouted.

**Tower Arena – Preliminaries Arena – 11:30 Wednesday**

The matches are the same as cannon, but Sasuke stays with the teams and doesn't leave. Although the disguised Orochimaru is wondering why didn't the Curse Mark affect him and why was the symbols were glowing blue and not dim black.

"Next match is: Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka. Please come down." Anko shouted.

"What do you say, Sasuke, shall I show off or get down to it?"

Sasuke snickered slightly. "Show off, Naruto."

"Will do!" Naruto said happily with a mock salute.

"Haha, we got off easy, let's go Akamaru." Kiba stated as he jumped from the waiting area and into the arena, waiting for his opponent.

Naruto then teleported to the arena in a green light, everyone saw it and was wide eyed. Kakashi thought it was his sensei, the 4th Hokage and the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked on in shock and wonder.

"Fight!" Shouted the Hokage.

Naruto stood still looking at Kiba and Akamaru who was now standing next to him.

The sidelines were buzzing with questions, all directed to Kakashi.

"What have you been teaching them?" Kurenai asked the gray haired ninja.

"Yes, my eternal rival, I too would like to know." Came the voice of Might Guy.

"I never taught him that. He must have learnt it himself." He replied to them.

'Naruto, w-wow you look so hot, b-but then again you a-a-always did… I wish I could tell you how I felt…' Were the thoughts of Hinata as she looked down at her teammate who was fighting her now red haired crush.

"Come on, dead last, you know you can't win, I don't know what Hinata sees in you."

**"That slime ball, who does he think he is pulling at her heart line like that!"** Shouted Amy from the mindscape.

**"Naruto… hurt him."** Came the voice of Shadow.

Hinata and Kurenai looked at Kiba with death glares. 'N-no, don't you dare tell him, Kiba, I want to!' were the thoughts of Hinata.

'I swear I'm going to hurt him for doing this to poor Hinata.' Kurenai thought.

"You mean those feelings? Maybe because I don't treat people like they're property, unlike you, Kiba who thinks women are objects. I'm going to stop that line of thought once and for all." Naruto told Kiba in a cold tone.

Hinata and Kurenai thought the same thing. 'He knows?'

"Or it maybe because I'm just that handsome in comparison to you, dog breath." Naruto added as he took of his top and threw it to the side. Every girl in the room felt their faces go red.

'N-n-n-naruto w-wow… look at that b-b-body and that t-t-tattoo on his stomach.' Hinata thought as her face was now glowing red and steam was coming from her ears as she began to think of more perverted images of herself and Naruto.

'I have to admit, he looks fine.' Temari thought.

'I wonder if he's into older girls.' Anko thought as she licked her lips slowly.

'My boy, you're going to be breaking so many hearts like your father did.' Were the thoughts of the Hokage.

"Come now, Kiba. Show me this… 'Alpha' power you have." Naruto taunted to the wild ninja across from him.

Kiba and Akamaru then jumped forward and preformed their _Fang Passing Fang _technique.

**"Interesting, it seems to act like a drill, be careful, Naruto."** Shadow stated as he folded his arms.

Naruto stood still and folded his arms; a cocky grin appeared on his face. When the two funnels were less then a meter from Naruto, he zipped away, not by teleporting, but by super sonic speeds. Everyone's mouths dropped slightly at the speed. Kiba and Akamaru kept this up for a while as Naruto kept moving away at the last second, taunting Kiba even more.

"Come on, 'Alpha' is that all you can do?" Naruto said teasingly.

"Stand still idiot!" Kiba shouted from the funnel.

"Sasuke, how is Naruto doing that, is he teleporting like before?" Sakura asked her dark haired teammate.

"No, he's just running VERY fast that even I am having trouble keeping up."

"He's stating the truth, not even most ANBU could keep up with those speeds, he's moving at near super sonic." Kakashi told the pink haired girl in shock. Everyone who heard that looked at the red Naruto with fear and wonder.

"HOW AREN'T YOU TIRED?!" Kiba shouted at the red haired Naruto.

"I have a large amount of stamina. I can last for days nonstop." He says with a smirk.

Kurama roars with laughter from inside.

**"That sounded so wrong…"** Blaze slowly spoke from inside the mindscape.

Hinata in the waiting area pokes her fingers and blushes an even deeper red at the implications that Naruto just announced.

Kiba then makes a funnel again and goes straight for Naruto. But this time Naruto stands where he is and when Kiba got close enough, Naruto backhanded Kiba around the face and made him fly into the wall with a loud bang, leaving a large impact crater in the wall.

Everyone froze. Naruto just took someone out with the back of his hand and sent him flying into a wall. Akamaru was wide eyed at Naruto, hoping to not get the same treatment.

"I won't do that to you, Akamaru, but you should keep your eye on him since you're his master."

"_**Nice one, kit."**_ Kurama stated to his vessel.

Several snickers were heard around the room at that comment.

At that point some of the rubble moved and Kiba stood, his clothing was damaged and he had cuts on his body.

"I-it seems you have some moves after all, dead last, I bet your drunk father and mother who couldn't keep her legs shut are proud of you!" Kiba shouted loudly for everyone to hear, he laughed dementedly for a bit.

"_**Holy HELL, he did not just say that my last vessel!"**_ Kurama roared from the mindscape, shaking everything in there with it.

**"W-we heard too, Mr. Kurama."** Cream said sadly.

**"It's a shame he said that."** Silver stated solemnly.

The room was deathly quiet and the temperature dropped to the point where people could see their breaths.

'K-kiba how could you!' Hinata thought as she planned to hurt Kiba for that.

'I'm really going to have to straighten him out for that!' Kurenai thought sadly.

Kakashi paled, as he knew Naruto's temper was short, but that was a low blow.

'That couldn't be any further from the truth…' Thought the elderly Hokage.

"Well, now he's done it." Sasuke said slightly trembling.

"You know what, Kiba, I was going to go easy on you. But now, I'm not going to hold back." Said Naruto very coldly as he then teleported behind the damaged ninja and punched his spine, sending him into the air. Naruto then teleported into the air, created a single clone and started to make a ball of light in his right hand that then started to cackling with lightning.

"_Lightning Release: Rasengan_!" Roared Naruto as he slammed the electrified ball into Kiba's stomach and blasted him into the arena below, Naruto remained floating in the air.

"Remind me NEVER to make Naruto mad again." Choji said slowly as he looked between the flying Naruto and the crater with the heavily damaged Kiba in it, his top has vanished and his body is bleeding badly. Several cackles of lightning kept appearing around the impact zone.

Ino nodded.

'N-naruto… a-are you okay?' Hinata thought.

'H-he finished the Rasengan?!' Thought Kakashi and the Hokage.

"A-ah… d-damn…" Stated Kiba hissing in pain as he tried to move.

Naruto then teleported down and pressed his foot against Kiba's throat and pressed down slightly.

"If you ever… say anything about my parents again, I WILL END YOU, UNDERSTAND!" Naruto started calmly but then exploded in anger at the downed Kiba.

"I-I understand, I'm sorry… I give." Kiba stated trying to breath.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Anko shouted.

"_**I think he got off to easy."**_ Kurama stated.

**"You're right he did."** Knuckles added as he clenched his fist.

Nobody did or say anything as Naruto teleported back to the waiting area next to his team and Hinata. He still looked mad.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his friend as Kiba was wheeled away to the infirmary.

"I'll be fine."

"Naruto you… IDIOT, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE-" What ever Sakura was going to say ended when Naruto snapped his head to her and his eyes were angry.

"SHUT UP! I had every damn right to do what I did and more, but I didn't want to go kill him…"

Sakura hid behind Sasuke as Naruto walked next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said trying to regain his calm.

"H-hello Naruto, a-are you okay?" Hinata asked her crush.

"I'll be better, I need to calm down, but you're helping."

Hinata blushed deeply but kept looking at his torso and head while poking her fingers.

"Don't hold back, Hinata, you're strong."

"Also, Kurenai sensei, I'm sorry for hurting Kiba like that."

"It's okay, Naruto, just don't go rough next time, although he did have that coming." The older woman told the young ninja.

When Hinata was about to say something to the red blond haired crush, an ANBU appeared behind him.

"Naruto, the Hokage wishes to speak to you after this exam." The ANBU stated in a female voice before she vanished.

**Tower Arena – Preliminaries Arena – 12:15 Wednesday**

Naruto watched as Hinata was about to be struck down by Neji, Hinata was badly damaged and seemed to be holding her chest where her heart was but she wasn't moving out of the way. She was luckily saved by the sensei's around the room but Hinata fell on the ground.

"Someone get the doctors!" Kurenai shouted. "She's dying."

Naruto then teleported next to Hinata's body which was now laid on her back. He looked at her body. Neji had stopped the flow of chakra to her heart and damaged her insides badly.

"I can save her." Naruto said as he knelled down next to Hinata who barely kept her eyes open.

"It's true, he used a strange power to heal myself, Sakura and Rock Lee out in the forest." Sasuke said to the Sensei's.

"Do it, Naruto." The one eyed ninja said.

Naruto nodded at his gray haired sensei and placed his hands over Hinata's well-developed chest.

**"This will take more Chaos energy to heal the damages that… human did to her, but be warned, this is your first time using this form of Chaos power."** Nazo told him.

"_**Save your vixen, kit."**_ Kurama added.

"_Chaos Heal_" Naruto said out loud. Naruto's hands and Hinata's body then started to glow blue green as Naruto pumped more energy into her. Everyone watched in amazement at the feat being preformed here.

"He's going to flood me with paper work… AND the council will not be happy with this." Muttered the Hokage as he looked.

When the light died down, Naruto was panting and Hinata looked better then new. Her body had completely healed. She breathed in loudly and opened her eyes to see Naruto over her with his hands over her chest.

"_**That position is something she seems to like, you on top of her."**_ Kurama stated with a deep snicker.

"N-naruto?" She muttered softly while she blushed deeply.

"Yes, Hinata, it's me…" Naruto said tiredly.

"Hinata, Naruto saved you." Kurenai said to her student and added, "Naruto, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Thank you, for letting me do this." Naruto stated before passing out, but he landed on poor Hinata Hyuuga. His head landing on her stomach.

"N-n-naruto?!" Hinata shouted. "I-is he alright?!" 'H-he's touching me, h-he hand his hands over my breasts, couldn't he have landed b-b-between them. N-no I'm getting-' What ever Hinata was think stopped when she fainted. Her face was glowing and a trickle of blood came down her nose.

"He must be tired, that healing power must have drained his chakra drastically for him to pass out." Kakashi said and he picked up Naruto

"We'll take them to the infirmary." Kuranei said before picking Hinata up.

Both of them carried their students away.

"I've got a mean plan for these two, Kakashi."

"Oh, please tell, Kuranei."

The two were planning something devious with the two sleeping ninja's as they walked to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

"_**Sonic"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Sonic'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"**Sonic"** = Mobian speech

'**Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

**Chaos Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Find them, the Exams and Invasion**

**Konoha – Hospital – 14:00 Wednesday**

Naruto woke up on a hospital bed with a usual weight upon his left side; he looked around the room first and saw it was brightly lit and dull. It had two people in the room, Kakashi and Kurenai and they were both smiling or giggling.

Naruto looked to his left and saw a mop of Indigo, he saw Hinata and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully with a soft smile upon her face, she would often mumble "Naruto" every so often.

"So this is what you're giggling about, sensei's. She does look cute though." Naruto muttered load enough for people to hear in the room and for two others behind the door to hear.

"Naruto… what power was that you used to heal Hinata and for that matter, when you were fighting Kiba, how did you get them?" Kakashi asked and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I too would like to hear it, Naruto, you were flying, slammed a _Rasengan_ into someone and not just a normal one, one with _Lightning Release_. Also to mention why you look so much different." The old Hokage stated when he appeared in the room.

"Okay… but don't interrupt 'till finish. Or… better yet… _Shadow Clone Jutsu_." Naruto told them as he created another Naruto from smoke, but this Naruto had the Kyuubi's eyes and the whisker marks on his face were more defined.

"_**Hello, Sarutobi, Kakashi and Kurenai. I am Kurama but you know me better as Kyuubi."**_ Kyuubi Naruto told the group.

The three stiffened when they heard that but the Kyuubi controlled Naruto raised his hand to stop them. _**"I am here to tell you what happened to him, the truth or how long we've known each other and the truth of why I suddenly appeared 13 years ago."**_

"Okay, let's hear it, Kurama." Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the beast.

Hinata had also woken up but kept her eyes closed and listened to the conversation.

Kurama then explained that himself and Naruto at his age of 6 after a group of villagers attacked him. That Orochimaru had attacked him in the Forest of Death and put a seal over his but was later removed. He told them of Naruto falling onto a large emerald in ruins in the forest and how it was absorbed into him. He then told them about the powers it gave him, namely Chaos powers and the other people that were placed into the now red haired Naruto by it. He then told them about the training in the Mindscape and how when it was over Naruto changed drastically in it and when he came out of the Mindscape his body altered because of the emerald touching him.

"So… this emerald froze time around Naruto which allowed him to train inside his mind and when he finished, the training he did came back with him and his appearance?" Kakashi summarized in a flabbergasted way.

"_**Correct, I boosted the Uzumaki gene in him to make him more like an Uzumaki."**_ The fox told them.

"So what powers has he got?" Sarutobi asked finally.

"_**He's learned how to use Wind, Fire, Lightening and Water elements, all the Chaos powers, super strength, speed, sealing jutsu's, weapons, hand to hand combat, strategy, boosted his intelligence, upgraded his manners, a Super and Hyper Transformation, sound attacks, flying, summoning, Silvers the Hedgehog's powers, negative emotion sensing like his ancestor Mito Uzumaki and he's even mastered my powers to an extent thanks to the help of his father and mother. We've also begun training in other elements too, such as Psychic, Dark, Light and Chaos using them to create more Rasengans. He also been using the Chakra Chains that Kushina used to have. He's also unlocked Yin-Yang Release but hasn't started on that at all since I won't let him but I'm thinking about teaching him it. In ranking… he's as strong you Sarutobi right now but he will get stronger because he's still learning his powers."**_

"H-how can he do all of that?!" Kurenai shouted.

"I don't know." Naruto finally said after a long silence.

"So… you know who your father and mother is, Naruto?" The 3rd Hokage asked Naruto.

"Yes, the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki and the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage. Not in order of course" Naruto told them with calm and seriousness. He felt Hinata flinch slightly when he said that.

"So… you're not mad?" Kakashi asked his student.

"I was at first, but they explained to me the reason they thought as to why you didn't say. They told me it was because of the reputation they held before they died. Dad explained that you most likely wanted to tell me when I was strong enough. It's not your fault; I forgive you and the villagers for what they did to me over the years. My mother isn't going to forgive the villagers though."

"Sounds like her…" Kakashi chuckled.

"So… Naruto, when did you figure out Hinata has feelings for you?" Kurenai ask the young red and blond Naruto. The clone Naruto then vanished.

"During training… Amy Rose, Dad, Mom and Kurama helped me out since I'm way too dense… They told me to think back through my life and the one person who I kept seeing but not was Hinata… I don't know why I didn't notice her sooner… She was always watching me… like a guardian angel… but if I'm to be honest… I've loved her since I saved her from those bullies when we were 7… but I couldn't act on it because I was nervous for asking for a friend… that and the villagers would attack her for being around the 'Demon Brat' so I kept away… so she would be safe."

"So you acted as if you didn't know… to protect her…" Kurenai said softly with a kind smile upon her face.

"Although now I need an operation" Naruto said making everyone look at him on the outside and inside.

"**What?"** Sonic asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've got a very beautiful woman who's seemed to have grown to my body and won't come off." Naruto told them, Naruto could feel Hinata heat up when he said that.

Kurenai smiles while Kakashi and Hiruzen giggled at the poor Hyuuga and at the Jinjuuriki for his words about the heiress.

"Kakashi sensei, I want you to train Sasuke for the final Exam, since I'm going to find my dad and mom while training with Kurama and the Mobians." Naruto informed them.

"T-they're alive?! I thought they had died?" Sarutobi stuttered and paled.

"According to Kurama, they survived but were taken to Whirlpool by the Uzumaki's and they don't know of my existence, so with your permission, I'd like to go there and meet them." Naruto asked the old man.

"Granted, my boy. I need to inform you that you may be called to the council because of your powers, and you may be pushing into the Clan Restoration Act because of your powers and the fact that you are currently the last of your family but even so you'd be the last Namikaze since Kushina has taken Minato. Can your powers be passed onto your children?" Said the old man.

**"Yes, they can, Naruto. The powers of Chaos can be passed onto your children."** Nazo informed his host.

"According to Nazo, my Chaos powers can be passed on."

"Okay, you go find your parents, I need to get ready for the Exams since the other Kage are coming."

"A-all of them?!" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Well, the Raikage, Kazekage and the Tsuchikage. The Mizukage can't come due to the civil war and General Mifune can't attend." Told the Hokage.

"So who am I fighting?" Naruto asked.

"You are fighting Neji." Kakashi told him.

Hinata then started to sit up and look at everyone with her lavender eyes. She then looks at Naruto and blushes. "N-naruto" She said softly.

"Hello princess, are you okay?" Naruto asked the heiress.

"I-I'm fine, Naruto… but… can I ask you, w-what are you g-g-going to do with Neji?" She asked, scared of what Naruto would do to her cousin.

"I'm going to make him pay for that stunt he did to you in the Preliminaries!" He told her with anger

"P-p-please don't! H-he's in pain, Naruto… l-let me tell you about him." Hinata then explained what happened when she was younger between her family and Kumo. She told him that she was kidnapped and that her father saved her, but Kumo wanted his body but her father's brother, Hizashi Hyuuga took his place. Neji from then on hated the main house because of that.

"Hm… so he blames you because you was 3 years old at the time with hardly no training at all and were taken to be a breeding factory for Kumo… I wonder if he wanted to die to be free." Naruto thought outloud.

**"What do you mean?"** Sonic asked?

"W-what do you mean, Naruto?" Hinata asked her crush.

"Maybe he wanted to be free of your clan's stupid seal but he also wanted to protect his brother even though they were in different houses. The reason is simple… he loved his brother more then he hated your main house… If I was in a similar situation where I had the chance to save my brother, even if it would result in my death… I'd do it for him, no matter how much hatred I'd have for the family." Naruto says as he begins to get off the bed, much to Hinata's dismay, you could hear her whine slightly.

"My boy, what are you doing?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the young red haired Naruto, as he got closer to the old man.

"Giving you a gift, young man." Naruto told him as he slammed his hand into the elder man's stomach, which everyone gawked at in disbelieve. The Hokage glowed a mint green so you couldn't make out any features.

When the glow died down, everyone in the room but Naruto mouth's dropped at the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi still had the same clothes on, but he looked much different. His hair and goatee was now dark brown, had a small black line coming from the corner of his eyes and his skin has more colour to it. He now looks like how he did when he was training the current Legendary Sannin.

"W-what did you do to me, Naruto?" Asked the now young Hokage in a younger voice and in shock.

"I used my Chaos powers to de-age you back to you when you were most powerful." Naruto told Hiruzen before adding, "You know, there is a way to defeat paperwork."

When Naruto finished, the young Hiruzen Sarutobi was at his feet begging to be told. It looked so funny to see the village leader bowing and begging to the 'dead last'.

"Easy, use Shadow Clone Jutsu, they pass on all their knowledge to the original when dispersed." Naruto told him calmly… before exploding with laughter and vanishing with _Chaos Control_.

Hinata, Kurenai and Kakashi were laughing at the Hokage's expense. A Genin had just told him how to beat his worst foe.

"I'm meant to be the God of Shinobi… and I couldn't think of that…" He says before looking at the other members of the room and adding, "This is not to leave this room."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Hinata replied in response to the leader.

"Now, Hinata, I believe two people are waiting to talk to you but have heard everything from Naruto's talks to this very moment, isn't that right, Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga." Kakashi said as he looked to the door with his single eye.

The door then opened.

**Land of Eddies – Forest– 15:50 Wednesday**

Naruto then appeared on top of a very tall and thick tree, this tree was taller then any other in the forest it was in. He began to look around to find the lost village.

**"So where is this place?" **Charmy asked.

**"I can sense plenty of those _Fuinjutsu_ traps, be careful sugar."** Rouge pointed out.

"_**The Hidden Eddy Village isn't far from here, Naruto." **_Kurama told him.

'Okay, thank you Rouge and Kura.' Naruto mentally told them.

Kurama blinked a few times when Naruto said that then smirked slightly.

After 10 minutes of tree jumping, Naruto saw something.

"I think I see something ahead." Naruto muttered slightly before jumping to another tall tree, he was greeted with a stunning sight.

Like Konoha, this village had a massive wall but was more modern and made from bricks, the 4 doors that led into the village were like the gates to Konoha, made from wood and had the Uzumaki symbol on them.

There was a large river that flowed through the city and it was clear and stunning. There were three bridges that connected the two lands.

Trees were dotted about inside the walls. The walkways, paths and roads were made from grey marble as well as the 20 obelisks around the village; the obelisks had the clan crest on them.

The buildings were all modern and made from bricks and rock. Many of them were skyscrapers and large buildings on one side and had smaller builders on the other side of the river.

The Uzukage tower seemed to be the tallest building in the smaller building area but looked the most modern. It had the clan crest and pillars that led to the entrance; it's very stunning with seven floors, made from black and white bricks and had an oval shape to it.

Naruto was taken back by the brilliance of it, his ancestral home. He looked around outside the walls and saw ruins, buildings that have been destroyed, barely standing or some chunks landing in the large river, he even noticed buildings built in and on the cliffs near the village. He then realized that the village was much larger in the past, but due to some stupid people, that isn't the case anymore.

All this was in a massive valley of stunning beauty, filled with trees, waterfalls and rivers.

**"Naruto, I see a massive barrier around the village, there's two in fact, one around the ruins and one around the current village." **Espio told him.

"_**It's an Uzumaki Sensing System Technique, it's like the one around Konoha, but better."**_ Kurama stated lazily.

"Time to make myself known." Naruto stated as he teleported.

**Land of Eddies – Hidden Eddy Village – 16:10 Wednesday**

Naruto then appeared at the giant gates and looked at them. He was then surrounded by a large number of Whirlpool ninja. They had outfits like the Jonin of the Leaf wear but instead of green and black, Whirlpool seems to have white flak jackets with shoulder pads and black mesh armor. Their headbands had the Uzumaki spiral and their jackets had the crest on the back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Demanded the lead Whirlpool Jonin.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and I'm trying to find my dad and mother." Naruto told the group.

A crowd had gathered in awe of what was going on at the gate.

"Who are those, young one?" He asked although he was shocked that an Uzumaki was still alive, but why was he wearing a Leaf headband.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

Everyone who had gathered gasped, here before them was the lost son of Kushina and Minato.

"Let's get him to the Uzukages." The lead said as the Jonin group dispersed leaving the lead one and Naruto. The lead Jonin then led Naruto to the Uzukage tower.

**Hidden Eddy Village – Uzukage Tower – 16:30 Wednesday**

In the office that had brick walls, marble floors, wooden tables and cabinets that are full of scrolls and paper. The walls had paintings of old and new Whirlpool.

In the room sat two people.

One was female, who has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair with strands that frame both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Her outfit consists of a high-collared, sleeveless blue blouse under a long, loose-fitting tan dress. She also wears a wristband that is black on her left wrist and shinobi sandals are. She also wears a short-sleeved long red haori over her outfit, decorated by black flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fifth Uzukage" written vertically down the back. This is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

The next is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair that have jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Uzumaki ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, black forehead protector, and black sandals. He also has a short-sleeved long white haori over it, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Sixth Uzukage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. This is Minato Namikaze.

Both were hard at work filling in papers and doing the job of a Kage.

The door opened to reveal the lead Jonin but no Naruto. He walked and stood to attention in front of the dual Uzukages. "Lord and Madam Uzukages, 20 minutes ago we received a Leaf Ninja at the north gate." He got a reaction from both of them.

The red haired female's pencil snapped and looks down sadly when he finished. "What could that place want with us now… our son is dead…"

After the sealing of Kyuubi, Kushina and Minato survived but were told Naruto had died and that they weren't welcome in Konoha anymore, so they had to flee. Both were sad and unable to function for months when they were away from it all. They ended up in the Hidden Eddy Village ruins and started over. They gathered plenty of ninja's that had nowhere to go and rebuilt within three years but not at their original size. Both herself and Minato became joint Kages of New Eddy Village.

"The person who has come brings news about your son, Naruto." The ninja told them.

The room became deathly quiet as Kushina and Minato looked at the Jonin in shock, they hadn't told anybody what they had called their son and yet this ninja from the Leaf knew of their sons name, but how it sounded was that their son was alive, which was impossible.

"H-he's been dead for 13 years! How could anyone know that name! What news?!" Kushina shouted coming close to tears.

Minato went over and held his wife in a soft embrace. "Send them in." He asked the ninja.

The Jonin then opened to door to reveal Naruto. The young man looked at the forms of his dad and mom for the first time in real life.

The parents looked at Naruto. He had Kushina's face and hair colour, while he had Minato's blue eyes, hairstyle and a streak of his hair colour on the right side of Naruto's temple.

"W-what's your name?" Minato asked, hoping it is whom he thinks it is.

Kushina is wide eyed at the red haired young boy with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Jinjuuriki of Kyuubi or Kurama the 9 Tailed Fox." He told them, barely keeping his calm in front of his parents.

"N-naruto…" Kushina said slowly and not even holding back her tears now.

"It's me, dad and mom" Naruto confirmed, barely holding back his own tears.

The two adults then shot forward so fast it made _Chaos Control_ and the _Flying Thunder God Technique_ seem slow and embraced their son for the first time in 13 years.

**"Such a touching moment."** Silver said with a smile.

**"Hmmm… don't let them go, Naruto."** Blaze told him. Amy nodded in acceptance to Blaze's words.

**"Hmph…" **Shadow breathed out with a very small smile. He's happy that Naruto's got his family back.

**"She's got very pretty long hair."** Cream commented as she looked at the scene, her Chao's **"Chao-ed"** in acceptance to Cream's remark.

The family all hugged together for what seemed like hours before letting go.

"N-naruto… what happened to you, you had blond hair when you were born?" Minato asked his son.

"Did anyone take care of you, who breastfed you, have you got a girlfriend, who is she, what happened to you?" Kushina kept asking questions faster then the speed of sound.

"That… will take awhile…" He told them, they then sat down and Naruto began to tell them his life story, his powers and friends. He told them about the beatings and how his life has been a living hell until he met Kyuubi and how they've been friends since 6. He told them of everything of his life. They were shocked, angry and surprised he had so much power.

"So before I came here, I de-aged the 3rd Hokage, teleported here to find you and now I'm here." Naruto finished.

"W-wow… Naruto… that's insane… we need to see who's the fastest and strongest." Minato challenged Naruto.

Naruto looks at his dad with a fox like grin. "You're on!"

"I see you got my pranking streak." Kushina sat down on the desk.

"He even got that _Sexy Jutsu_ from you too, although his is a girl and yours was a boy." Minato shook his head.

"Has Kurama tried seducing you yet?" Kushina asked her son with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned to his mom.

"**What?"** All the Mobians inside Naruto shouted at the same time.

Kurama at the same time was blushing and trying to act like it was asleep, hoping Kushina wouldn't tell him it's secret.

"Didn't Kurama tell you that it is a girl? She tried to seduce Minato a few times and even asked me if she could join us for… you know." Kushina blushed slightly.

"You mean sex?" Naruto deadpanned to her.

Kushina grinned embarrassedly and rubbed the back of her head. "So you don't know about her human form?"

"You… mean to tell me that the very beautiful naked girl in my dreams with long orange hair, red eyes and tan skin is Kurama?" Naruto shivered slightly, but it wasn't a shiver of creepiness, it was of something else.

Inside the mindscape, Kurama's eyes were wide open when Naruto said that, those were her dreams and yet Naruto seemed to be dreaming them too. She blushed brightly when he called her beautiful, but was embarrassed because he'd been seeing her naked.

"So you have seen Kurama's human form. I think she loves you, Naruto. I know it's odd… but it is possible." Minato told his son, who was blushing which made Kushina and Minato wonder what their kid was thinking.

"I-i… don't think it's odd… Kura is really nice although she tries to hide it most times. I can tell through our dreams what she's really like… I may not know why she loves me, but I want to get to know her." Naruto told them with a blush but he then looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, noticing her son's dejected expression.

"It's Hinata… I know she loves me… it would break her heart if I went with someone else… I know that I maybe have to use the CRA because of my powers and the fact that I'm the only one of my families that can be put in it since dad is with you and not of Konoha anymore, but I don't know if Hinata would even agree to share me with other girls."

"If she's anything like you told us about, she'd fight just about everyone to get you, even if she has to share. Kurama would also share and I know she's only into men since she tried to fight me to get Minato but she lost when I wrapped my _Chakra Chains_ around her to stop her." Kushina told him reassuringly and later fisted the air in her victory over Kurama.

"So son, you said you're in the Chunin Exam finals, I'm proud of you but do you want to train? I know you trained with me and your mother inside your mind but we have gotten stronger then what we were back then." Minato told him.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded.

**Konoha – Stadium – 10:00 Monday**

One month later.

The moment had come, the Chunin Exam Finals. The stadium was packed with people.

In the Kage box sat a few people. The Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage and the Tsuchikage.

One is a tall, muscle bound dark skinned male with blond slick back hair and a blond goatee. He wears a white haori and a large golden belt. Under his haori he has golden bracelets. He wears black pants and large black boots with white and red patterns that go beyond his pants. He is also missing his left arm. This person is called Ay and he's the Raikage of Kumo.

The next is the Kazekage. He wears the standard attire of the Kazekage that consisted of a loose fitting blue kimono with a white jacket and the signature hat with the kanji for "wind" on it. His face his hidden

Last but not least is Onoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwa. He's a very short, old man with a white triangle shaped beard and a white long pointed moustache. He also has a big red nose and thick white eyebrows. The top of his head is bold while he has got long white hair on the lower half of his head. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Under it he wears a flak jacket, armor and full body black suit. He wears sandals too.

Needless to say when they saw the Hokage, they were shocked, they swore his was an elderly man, not a man who's in his 30's.

The Kazekage, who was really Orochimaru was seething and confused, his invasion plan maybe ruined and altered because of the Hokage.

"What happened, Hokage, last time I checked you were an old man." Ay asked strongly. His guards also look at the Hokage.

The male known as Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair (blond in the anime) and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron". Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back.

The next is a female called Yugito Nii. She has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster that was strapped to her right thigh. She also wears bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

Ay then motioned for the two guards to lean to his ears. He then whispered to them, "Do you see anything to explain his sudden de-aging?"

"Na bro, but he tells me that there is some funky energy around him, it's not chakra nor Genjutsu, but whatever it is, it is powerful." Killer B told him. Yugito Nii nodded in agreement.

"Who did this to you, Hokage?" Ay asked. The Tsuchikage looks at the said Kage to see what he's says.

"One of my Genin's, he has a very bizarre powers that gave me my youth again. He's also this village's most powerful Genin and the last of two clans." Hiruzen told them. The others looked at him in wonder and some with skepticism.

"Who are the other seats for?" Onoki asked the Hokage.

"I don't know. I got a message two weeks ago. Apparently two more Kage's are going to be joining us."

Not far from them was the council of Konoha.

The civilian side consisted of people of all shapes, sizes and colours. One that stands out is Kizashi Haruno; He is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair, which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He also has sideburns that flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt that has a green, inner lining and sleeves that extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

Next is Homura Mitokado, Homura has grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when he was acting in his capacity as Hokage.

Next is Danzo Shimura, Danzo appears to be a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzo has an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wears a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm that was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

The next is Koharu Utatane. Her gray hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin pearls with tassels. Her earrings are also considerably long. Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

Next are the clan heads.

Shibi Aburame, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses, which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit; he carries a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichu. He also has his hands in his pockets.

Choza Akimichi has long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a samurai like outfit that entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and has a hachimaki tied around his head.

Next is Hiashi Hyuuga, like all members of the Hyuuga clan he as the Byakugan. He has long, black hair. He is wearing a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

With him is his youngest daughter, Hanabi. She has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan. She is seen wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts and sandals.

Next is animalistic looking woman called Tsume Inuzuka. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Next is Shikaku Nara. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. He wears a simple, light-coloured kimono and a haori with the clan's symbol emblazoned on the back.

Last is Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi has long blond hair reaching into his back, which is spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

The Hokage stands up and addresses the audience. "We will now begin the Final Stage of the Chunin Exams. The proctor for this part will be Genma Shiranui." He then sits down and said person appears in the stadium.

Genma has brown, shoulder-length hair that hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth.

"The first match is Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga. Will they come out please?" He shouted out.

Neji stood in the middle of the stadium, looking at where Naruto should be. He has an arrogant smirk upon his face. 'I see he didn't turn up, I'm not surprised, he's fated to lose.' He thought.

Naruto then appeared in the stadium using his _Chaos Control_ but instead of green/blue in colour, it's pale orange. He still wore the same cloths. Everyone thought they were seeing things, he had just teleported into the area, like it was the 4th Hokage's legendary technique.

"Naruto has arrived gentlemen and ladies. We can start the match." Genma announced.

In the audience sat two Chunin, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit that goes all the way up to his chin, and a flak jacket.

Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, although it has the same colour as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. When deployed on missions, he usually carries a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back.

"I heard that Naruto has some interesting moves, I wonder if he can win." Izumo commented.

"But Neji is the prodigy of the Hyuuga's, a rookie of the year." Kotetsu remarked.

In the Kage box, two more people appeared in the same manner as Naruto but in yellow and red lights. They were Kushina and Minato, but nobody could tell because they had the Kage hats on and veils that kept them hidden.

Kushina and Minato sat down next to each other. Kushina then spoke up. "Hokage, we need to talk after the Exams."

"Sorry we are late, Kage's, but it is hard getting here from Whirlpool." Minato told them.

"You're the Uzukage's?" Sarutobi asked them with wonder. He knew that the Hidden Eddy Village was destroyed in the last war.

"Yes, we are. We have two because we were tied when the people choose so we both became it." Minato told them.

"Let's get onto the match!" Kushina shouted.

In the arena, Naruto turned and looked at Killer B and Yugito Nii. Kurama told him something.

'So there's Matatabi and Gyuki, those are the 2 and 8 Tailed Beasts, right?' Naruto asked his Tailed Beast.

"_**Yes, Naruto, you're learning to pick us apart now. Their hosts seem to know how to us their power, but ours seems to be better."**_ Kurama told him.

'It's because we are the best!'

Kurama chucked at his antics but agreed.

**"So… that's Neji… he doesn't look like much." **Nazo commented.

**"But he did do so much damage to Hinata, he needs to pay."** Amy said unhappily.

**"Show him no mercy."** Shadow added.

**"You can't hurt him so much, remember what you promised to Hinata?"** Silver butted in.

Naruto then looks to Neji.

Killer B and Yugito Nii look at Naruto, their Tailed Beasts have told them that the red haired boy has Kurama in him and both go wide eyed.

"_**So that's where the old fox went, he's in a cute vessel too. Wouldn't mind getting to know him."**_ Matatabi told her host.

'Nibi?!' Yugito shouted out to her tenant.

"_**Hmmm, so he did get a vessel, I wonder if the kid can use the power?"**_ Gyuki wondered.

'I'll talk to bro.' Killer B told his beast before leaning to Ay and telling him about Naruto and his secret. Ay's eyes widened when he was told that the boy down there held a beast stronger then the ones he's got in Kumo.

Back in the arena, Naruto and Neji still stood in their staring standoff.

"Fight!" The proctor shouted.

"You should forfeit, Naruto, fate has decreed that I will win today." Neji stated before looking at Naruto… who was stood up sleeping. Neji saw red, "WAKE UP!"

"Hm, you say something?" Naruto replied calmly and easily. Everyone in the crowd snickered at that.

Somewhere else, Kakashi sneezed.

Back in the arena, Neji continued his rant. "It is fate that I win this day, Naruto. You maybe strong but I am the strongest Leaf Genin here today. You will kneel before your better before I kill you."

"No, Neji. Fate has no power over me today like I have the power to make the sun rise and set in the sky. Do you know why? It's because I have the BACKBONE and WILL to speed through it while you surrender to Fate's curtain like the weak Hyuuga Branch chunk of excrement you are." Naruto told him with a smirk. Everyone in the audience froze when Naruto said that, he seemed so cold and was taunting the Hyuuga. Neji was fuming and rushed forward to kill the red head.

Neji went for Naruto's chest with his clan's _Gentle Fist_ style, but there was one problem.

Naruto was much… MUCH faster then Neji and moved just when Neji was about to hit him.

"Is that all you can do, Neji? I thought you were going to kill me, not bore me to death." Naruto taunted as he folded his arms.

"You're in my Field. _Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms_." The Hyuuga calmly stated, getting into the pose then jumping forward hoping to hit Naruto.

In the stands, Hiashi was shocked that a Branch member was able to recreate that move. Hinata who was sitting with her team was also shocked and gripped her chest, hoping Naruto would be okay.

Every Hyuuga was about to get a wake up call.

Naruto then looked at Neji and sighed, "Man you're slow." He said as he then grabbed both of Neji's hands, shocking him, everyone and more importantly the Hyuuga's.

Naruto then flung him hard into a wall, leaving a large crater. He looks at it with cold eyes as he held his hand out to it the across his chest. Strange cackling energy began to form on his arm. He then shot his hand forward making a bolt of energy shot out from him and to Neji in the crater. The crowd heard him mutter something.

"_Chaos Spear!_"

Everyone watched the explosion and some hoped that Neji had survived.

In the Kage box, Killer B told Ay that it was similar energy to what was around the Hokage.

Neji then limped from the crater, his clothing ruined and his headband gone showing his Caged Bird Seal. He looked to Naruto who had his back to him and was looking at Hinata.

He then turned around to face Neji.

"I know about what happened between the Hyuuga and Kumo… Hinata explained to me what happened. How your father died in the place of Hiashi… I want to say that I know what it's like to be sealed… what it's like to be hated for something that was not under your control…" Naruto explained as he took of his top and showed the seal which contained Kyuubi.

Killer B and Yugito knew that was the seal. Ay also did.

Neji walked to Naruto as the red head continued to talk, "I wanted to kill you for what you did to Hinata… but she convinced me not to… that's right, the one you've hated all your life asked me to spare you. During my training I got in contact with the current Raikage of Kumo and asked a favor from him since something like this happened with my mother. Your fathers body will be returned here tomorrow."

Ay smirked, knowing who it was that messaged him now.

The Hyuuga's were shocked, Neji and Hiashi more then the others.

"I also want to give you something." Naruto told the Hyuuga before pressing his hand on Neji's forehead. "_Seal Release._" Naruto muttered. His hand and Neji's forehead glowed orange before fading; Naruto moved his hand and revealed that Neji had no seal on his forehead. It was gone.

Neji looks at Naruto shocked and confused.

As if Naruto was reading his mind, he spoke, "The seal is based on a seal the Uzumaki clan made so it was easy to remove."

"I… give up…" Neji told the audience.

Naruto was announced the winner and Neji was rushed off to be healed, Hiashi at the same time made his way to the infirmary to see Neji.

Naruto then teleported next to Hinata who blushed deeply at his sudden appearance and at how close he was.

**Konoha – Stadium – 12:30 Monday**

The fights seemed to rush over quickly. Sasuke didn't turn up early for his match so his was postponed. Kankuro forfeited his match against Shino while Shikamaru was forced to fight because Naruto dropkicked him off the balcony and into the arena. He fought Temari but gave up at the end because he lacked the chakra to win.

Now Gaara and Sasuke were fighting. Sasuke's outfit had changed slightly. His clan crest was still on his top but his top and shorts were now black. He now wears many small arm-belts decorating his left arm and similar bands around both legs.

The fight between them was mostly Sasuke attacking while Gaara guarded but Naruto could tell that his best friend was breaking through.

Sasuke meanwhile was trying to destroy the orb of sand that Gaara had put around himself. He planted many explosives on it and was attacking it using himself and two _Shadow Clones_. Then the three Sasuke's got in a triangle formation around the Sand Ninja.

One got a large _Fireball Jutsu_ ready.

The other got many explosive Kunai ready.

The real Sasuke put his hand to the floor the sound of chirping birds filled the air. A sphere of lightning appears in his hand.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_" The first clone shouted and fired a massive ball of fire to Gaara.

"_Ninja Art: Explosive Knife Rain_" The second one shouted out before firing hundreds of explosive kunai's at the san barrier.

"_Chidori_" The real one roared as he ran forward slower so that the other attacks can finish and when they do, he speeds up and slams his hand through the barrier and hitting Gaara.

"M-my blood? THIS IS MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted psychotically.

Then explosions happened across the city and feathers dropped from the sky. Many people noticed it was a _Genjutsu_, Naruto sent out a wave of Chakra to remove it but he looked and saw all the Kage's trapped in a purple barrier.

"I hope dad and mom will be okay." Naruto mutters

"Naruto, go after Gaara." Kakashi shouted.

Naruto nods to his sensei, creates a few hundred clones, scatters them around the village and teleports after Gaara.

**Konoha – Forest – 13:00 Monday**

On the way to Gaara, Naruto met up with Shino and Shikamaru. Shino fought Kankuro and letting the others move on while Shika brought Naruto some time by stalling Temari.

Naruto arrived on the sight of Gaara's and Sasuke's battle, Gaara had Shukaku's arm, back, half face and tail, while Sasuke had the 'Curse Mark' active.

Naruto lands next to Sasuke, who looks happy to see him.

"I don't know if I can fight much longer, this new _Sage Mode_ drains my chakra and my Chidori too, I have enough for one more." Sasuke informed him.

"Hmm, you've only unlocked stage one of your new _Sage Mode_, I couldn't completely alter your gift from the snake, and so it still needs to work in stages." Naruto told him.

"I'll line up a _Chidori_, you distract him." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto nodded and teleported to Gaara and started to fist fight him.

**"Man, I wish I could fight this."** Sonic ranted.

"_**You don't want to keep this up for much longer, Naruto. Soon Shukaku will take control of Gaara."**_ Kurama told her host.

Naruto nods and gets punched hard around the face with Gaara's Shukaku enhanced arm. Naruto then punches him around the face, grabs his tail and slams him onto a thick branch.

Sasuke then charges forward with a _Black Chidori_ and slams it into Gaara, who cries out in pain and slaps the Uchiha away with his tail, Naruto catches him and both land on a tree.

Gaara then transforms into the Tailed Beast he carries, Shukaku. Shukaku is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Gaara is partly absorbed on the head of the beast; he then slams his hands together and sleeps.

_**"YAHOO, I'M AWAKE! NOW I NEED SOMETHING TO KILL!"**_ Shouted the tanuki as he looked around the forest to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm going to fight him, Sasuke, you stay here…" Naruto then jumped into the air.

"_**Naruto, use that Super power, use my cloak next time."**_ Kurama told him.

'Can't I use your cloak and the super transformation at the same time?' Mentally asked the fox.

"_**No, currently I'm unable to alter your body so you can use my cloak and the Super form at the same time, I keep trying to do it but every run I've done results in you dying." **_

**"Naruto, remember what we taught you, remember how to use this power."** Sonic butted in.

Naruto floated in the air and seven holographic emeralds appeared around Naruto at his highest. They were green, silver, cyan, purple, red, yellow and blue in colours. Naruto then screams loudly and a blinding white light encompasses him and makes a sphere around him.

When it dies down, Naruto is seen floating in the air, looking at his hands, his hair and whiskers are now golden, his eyes are blood red and a golden aura appears around him in a fiery sphere.

"So this is what the Super form feels like in the real world, let's rock, Shukaku!" Naruto shouts before flying and punching the giant sand beast around the head, making it stagger backwards.

"_**You brat!"**_ Shukaku shouted before firing thousands of sand spears to Naruto.

**"NARUTO, USE MY POWER!" **Silver shouted from the mindscape.

"_Shield of Light!_" Naruto shouted. Four faded blue rings appear in front of Naruto and it stops all the sand spears. He then sets fire to the sand and turns them into glass shards. He then fires them back at Shukaku and they cut straight through the beast.

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_ Roared Shukaku before he charged up a massive black ball.

"_**NARUTO, THAT'S THE TAILED BEAST BALL!"**_ Shouted Kurama.

The sand beast then fires the ball at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted in hope for his teammate and best friend.

"**NARUTO!"** The Mobian's shouted for their new friend and host.

"_**NARUTO!"**_ Kurama shouted.

Naruto then put his hands against giant black mass in the hopes of stopping it, for behind him, was Konoha.

Naruto kept get pushed back while trying to stop the ball.

**Konoha – Konoha Streets – 13:20 Monday**

The fighting raged on between the forces of the Leaf, fighting against Sand and Sound.

Gai appeared and got back to back with Kakashi and were both surrounded by a group of enemy ninja.

"It seems my eternal rival we're surrounded." Gai commented, looking grim at the situation.

"That's not the only problem, we've got–" The grey haired ninja would have continued but the Tailed Beast Bomb flew overhead and suddenly stopped in midair.

Everyone in the village looks up at the ball and sees Naruto holding the ball in place and moving slowly towards the Hokage monument.

"Oh my god… Naruto!" Kakashi's single eye widened and everyone saw it was in fact Naruto.

"N-naruto?!" Hinata shouted to her crush.

Naruto meanwhile was having trouble holding it back. His hands were getting shredded by holding the ball but were getting healed quickly. His top was getting ruined.

"I need to do something with this!" Naruto shouted. "I've got an idea." Naruto then put his hands together against the ball and the ball after a while then spits into eight pieces.

They then turn into black spears with golden auras around them.

Everyone looks shocked at Naruto.

Shukaku who's far away also looks shocked.

Kurama inside Naruto is also shocked; Naruto had just split the strongest move the Tailed Beasts have.

"Here we go! _Tailed Beast Spear of Light!_" Naruto shouted, firing all the spears to Shukaku and at an extremely fast speed.

**Konoha – Forest – 13:25 Monday**

Shukaku didn't have time to react when the eight spears hit him all over his body, creating a massive explosion.

Naruto _Chaos Controls_ to the place and waits for the explosion to die down, he see's the 1 Tailed Beast standing there, but damaged. He looks sadly at the beast before teleporting onto its nose and looks into its eye.

"You know, Shukaku… I didn't want to hurt you… like the other Tailed Beasts, I don't want to hurt you… you aren't a weapon nor a beast… you are an ally, a friend. One of the many who could bring peace to this world, we need to join together, my friend. What would your father think if he saw you like this now…? He'd be disappointed in you, but he would be disappointed at us humans for what we've done to your kind, for my kind, I am sorry and if you want a friend… I am here, you can even ask Kurama, and she likes me." Naruto tells the beast.

Down below, Sasuke can hear everything; he smirks at his Uzumaki friend.

"I remember when you told me something similar… to stop me on my path to hate…" He then recalls his best friend's words in the past, 'You know, Sasuke, the path of darkness will only lead you into darkness… a place where you can't escape, a place of loneliness, loveless, despair… don't follow this path, you can still go after your brother, but you have to think, did he want to do it? Think about it, I don't think he wanted to do that to his family, I think he was told too. Sasuke, I will be your friend, if you let me and I will be there for you if you need anything.' He recalls, Naruto's voice echoing through his mind.

Naruto in the meantime jumps and smacks Gaara awake, Shukaku then explodes into sand and Gaara drops. Naruto catches him and lays him down. "_Chaos Heal._" Naruto mutters before he heals Gaara.

The red haired Sand ninja looks up at Naruto and his eyes widen in shock, "S-stay back, I will not be denied my existence!"

"It hurts, doesn't it, to be alone, to be hated and to be used…? I know the same feeling… I too have a beast inside me… and because of that I was attacked more times then I like to count, but… I can't let you hurt them…"

"W-why?" Gaara asked Naruto like he was insane.

"If it wasn't for people like Iruka, Sasuke, Hokage, Hinata, Kurama and all the Mobian's, I would be like you… all those are my precious people… and I can't let you hurt them."

"Precious people…?"

Kankuro and Temari then jump down next to the two.

"You have two already, Gaara… your brother and sister… they care for you greatly. Me and Sasuke can also be if you let us, give your family and us a chance, you won't regret it, Gaara." Naruto told him.

"Okay… Kankuro, Temari, let's go home… and I'm… sorry…" Gaara said to his family.

"It's okay, Gaara." Temari told him as herself and her other brother held him up and all three went away.

"Sasuke, let's get back to the village, we need to save it!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded and both him and the Uzumaki jumped back to Konoha.

**Konoha – Purple Barrier on Tower – 13:40 Monday**

Inside the barrier, the battle between the Kage's with the Raikage guards against Orochimaru, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, the latter three through a forbidden jutsu.

Hashirama is a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face. His attire consists of dark red traditional armour, similar to that of samurai that is worn over a simple black suit.

Mito has long, bright-red hair and large, pupilless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi that was tied around her waist. Her hair is in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also has a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead. She also wears tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

Tobirama is a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, red eyes and three red markings on his face. He wears armour like his brother but blue over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. He also wears a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem.

Although everyone were shocked to see that the Uzukage's were Kushina and Minato, they'd have to get to that later due to the situation at hand.

Kushina, Yugito were taking on Mito.

Ay and Minato were fighting Tobirama.

Onoki and Bee were fighting Hashirama.

Sarutobi was fighting his former student, Orochimaru.

Ay was in a lightning cloak, his hair was spiked up and his muscles were bigger. He was trying to fight the Senju but due to him using the _Flying Thunder God_ ability. Minato was faring about the same. The two human ninja's then got on opposite sides of the former Hokage.

"Lariat!" Ay shouted as he shot forward in a bolt of lightning.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted, striking the back of Tobirama while Ay ripped straight through his waist and splitting him in half. Minato got out of the way in time.

Both Ay and Minato watched in horror was the former Hokage regenerated and stood ready to fight.

"Damn it." Minato muttered before being kicked back.

Yugito and Mito was fighting, dodging each other's strikes. Mito then pulls out a sword and attempts to cut off Yugito's head but the blond Kumo ninja was saved by Kushina who's own sword got in the way before she kicked the other Uzumaki away.

"Are you okay cat girl?" Kushina asked.

"You know?" Yugito wondered and paled slightly.

"Not hard to when I was the former holder to Kyuubi." She told the younger ninja.

"And I was the one before her." Mito told them, getting a shocked look from Yugito.

Kushina then jumped forward and swung her sword to aim for Mito's stomach but is stopped by Mito's. Both then get into a sword fight, both trying to kill the other.

Yugito's nails then extended as she jumped forward and scratched Mito's stomach and started to create a strange jutsu.

"Mouse Hairball!" She shouted, firing a group of blue fireballs at Mito. All the small fireballs hit her, making a small explosion.

"Good shot, cat." Kushina complimented the Kumo nin.

"Good shot indeed." Mito told them as she walked out, "But this damn jutsu seems to be keeping me alive… I'm sorry."

Bee and Onoki were fighting the 1st Hokage. Bee tried to use his Tailed Beast power but was subdued by Hashirama so he had to fight without his friend.

Bee then began to use all his swords in dealing with the Wood Style that the first was famous for, he then manages to cut into the former Hokage before being kicked back.

"Damn fool!" Bee rapped before rushing forward, "Rising Bomber!" He shouted, clotheslining Hashirama but he was tricked as the Hokage turned into wood and appeared behind Bee and punched his back.

"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!" Shouted Onoki as he fires a white faded square with a white ball in the middle at the 1st Hokage, making it slam into many branches and trees before exploding.

"Good shot, ya fool." Bee congratulated to the old man.

"It's not over yet." Onoki told the younger Kumo nin.

Meanwhile Sarutobi and Orochimaru were fighting a deadly dance.

"Die sensei!" Shouted the snake as he leapt forward, his sword then came from his mouth and he attempted to kill the current Hokage.

"You will die here today!" Stated Sarutobi as he used his massive staff to bash away the snake's sword and got into a power battle, to see who could overpower the other.

"You will tell me how you got young again!" Orochimaru shouted into his face.

"NO! I will not help in your twisted dream!" Declared the Sandaime Hokage and he smacked the Snake Sannin over the head, sending him into a wall. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" He shouted, sending many small balls of fire at Orochimari making a flaming inferno of the snake's body.

Orochimaru then jumps out from the ashes unharmed. "That was close, Sensei."

Suddenly there was a large explosion outside the barrier, where one of the people holding it was.

Outside the barrier.

"Jirobo?" Shouted one of the other Sound ninja, known as Kidomaru.

Kidomaru is a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidomaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wears a tunic that has the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wears the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

Next to him was Tayuya. She has long, untamed, red hair. She also wears a black hat with bandaged sides. She wears a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

"What happened to the fatty!?" She shouted.

Next to her was a two-headed person that is called Sakon and Ukon. Both Sakon and Ukon had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye their bangs were on opposite sides. Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right. Each of the heads wears a green shade of lipstick, and has dark markings around their eyes. They wear brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon has a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back.

"I killed him." Said Naruto who was floating not far from them. "Now… who to kill next!" Naruto then teleported, grabbed Sakon and Ukon and threw them into the barrier, making that Sound ninja burn to a crisp and vanish.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Tayuya shouted at him.

Naruto looks at her and looks into her soul.

"_**She doesn't have as much negative emotions as the others."**_ Kurama noted.

Naruto then punches her stomach hard; making Tayuya pass out, he then puts her on a nearby flat roof, teleports to Kidomaru and punches a hole through his chest before breaking his neck. "Spineless"

The barrier then breaks, Naruto teleports into the area and looks at Orochimaru, who snarls at him.

"I'm going to kill you Uzumaki!" The snake shouts before launching forward to Naruto. But before Naruto could move, his Super form shut down, leaving him in his base form.

"Damn it" He mutters as he moves out of the way of the snake to punch him around the head.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kushina asked her son, while she was fighting Mito.

"I'm fine, mom, just dealing with Tailed Beasts, invasion and the pedo snake." Naruto told her.

Everyone, even the Reincarnations that Orochimaru called to the battle snickered when the young red head said that.

Inside Naruto, the Mobian's and Kurama also laugh.

"I saw you split a Tailed Beast Ball and fired it back to its beast." Sarutobi commented.

"You wouldn't believe it… Kurama is going to kill me later…" Naruto told them sadly, gaining a laugh from Mito, Hashirama, Kushina and Minato.

"We need to catch up later, let's deal with this stupid pedo snake." Naruto told the group.

Ay then punches Tobirama's neck, breaking a seal there, making him fade away.

Onoki then hit the back of Hashirama's neck, destroying the seal, the former Hokage vanishes, leaving the body of Kin who Naruto remembers from the Forest of Death, he then jumps over and starts to heal her.

Kushina then clashed with Mito longer before Mito hugged her. Mito then glowed white.

"Thank you, Kushina… I'm sorry for everything… I do have to say though, your son is quite something, he will bring peace to the future, and I know it! Don't let anything go, Kushina, take care of your husband too." She told her before she vanished.

"Goodbye… Mito…" Kushina sadly said, watching her ghost ascend to the heavens.

"Now to kill you!" Sarutobi shouted before rushing to Orochimaru.

The snake then jumps away but his voice echoes, "I will kill you, sensei and I will also kill that boy!"

"Naruto, are you okay?" Minato asked his son.

"No… I've wasted so much… chakra…" Naruto told him with a smile before falling back and falling into a blissful sleep.

"He's going to make the paper work a living hell… the council will want to seal him… because of his powers." Sarutobi told the group.

"Well they shouldn't, his clones were all over the village stopping Sand and Sound, and they'll have to go through me!" Announced a new voice.

Minato, Kushina, Ay, Bee, Yugito, Onoki and Sarutobi all turned to see Jiraiya.

Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also has red lines that fun down from his eyes and wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He also has a wart on the left side of his nose. He wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he has mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also has a tattoo in his left palm.

"Jiraiya sensei?" Minato asked.

"So… it was true… you two are alive…" The white haired man muttered, "I have a great deal to tell you, but we need Naruto to be awake for this. Raikage, I want you to hear this too, with your guards."

"I need to be off, Hokage, my village needs me." Onoki told them.

Sarutobi nodded, "Take care, Tsuchikage."

With that, Onoki left.

"If it's alright, we want to attend the council meeting, monkey." Kushina told him with a smile.

The Hokage mumbled something before nodding, "Let's get Naruto, this girl and the red haired girl over there to the hospital, I think we need to pop in too."

The others gave small nods before going off.

"It's going to be hell when Naruto gets up… he'll have to face the council."

* * *

**And done!**

**Now I'm having problems, I don't know if I should make this a Harem, since I already have other people in mind, or just keep it to just Naruto and Hinata.**

**If this does turn into a Harem, Naruto will end up with:**

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Fuu**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Kurama**

**Yugito Nii**

**Matatabi**

**Crossover character of my choice.**

**So I want people to see if I should make it a Harem or keep it as NaruHina.**

**Also don't be afraid to say what I can improve on. I know I'm not good at English but you can give me hints and tips to help improve. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

"_**Sonic"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Sonic'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"**Sonic"** = Mobian speech

'**Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

**This story is now a Harem. Naruto may end up with:**

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Shion**

**Fuu**

**Fem Chomei**

**Fem Kurama**

**Yugito Nii**

**Fem Matatabi**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Tayuya**

**Ayame**

**Mei Terumi**

* * *

**Sasuke may end up with:**

**Ino**

**Kin**

**Naruko (Naruto's twin sister)**

**Karin**

**(Still deciding)**

* * *

**Chaos Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Visions, Council and the Search. **

**Konoha – Hospital – 09:50 Tuesday**

Naruto was back in the same hospital bed due to chakra exhaustion, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Watching over him is a very sad Hinata, an annoyed Kushina and a proud Minato. Sarutobi is sat down on a chair next to the wall. The current Hokage notices Hinata's sad and worried face.

"What's the matter, Princess Hinata?"

"Naruto's eyes seem to be moving…"

"He might be dreaming, of what I don't know but it seems to be bugging him. He has Minato's side of doing stupid things, grabbing a Tailed Beast Ball!" Kushina butted in angrily and her hair starting to form nine tails.

"He should be awake by now." Minato pointed out, getting nods from Sarutobi.

"He must be doing things." Sarutobi hinted at.

"If you're talking about Kyuubi, it's okay." Hinata told them, getting a raised eyebrow from the Kage.

"How do you know about that?" The now young Hokage wondered but his tone was more of a demand then a question.

"I saw the chakra of the fox in his stomach, his coils are different on the stomach and is a spiral rather then a pool. I know humans only have blue or white chakra, but Tailed Beasts have red only and I knew about the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago." Hinata told them.

"And?" Kushina asked her, hoping this girl would see her son as a nice man and not how the villager's portrayed him to be.

"He holds Kyuubi, he isn't the fox." Hinata told her.

"Inoichi will be here in a moment, so we can see what's going on." Minato told them, much to the shock of Sarutobi.

"What are you doing, Minato?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm going into my son's mind to wake him up, plus, something is wrong…"

"I want to go with you." Hinata asked, getting shocks from the others but a slight smile from Kushina.

"Let her." Kushina told them, getting a sigh from Sarutobi but a nod too.

"Naruto never got to see his sister when he visited due to a mission, we should send a message so she can meet him." Minato mutters, getting a nod from Kushina.

Inoichi then walks in and bows to Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, Uzukage's, Princess Hinata."

"I know this is an odd request but we need you to link everyone here into Naruto's mind so we can see what's going on." Minato told him.

Inoichi nods and motions them to put their hands on him as he moves to Naruto and places his hand on the young redhead's head. The others put their hands onto the mind reader.

**Mindscape**

Inoichi, Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina and Hinata all appeared in New Mobotropolis. They were all shocked; the place was it was beautiful. They saw the strange buildings, walls and the stunning nature of the place.

"Wow." Hinata commented in awe of the place. She looks up and sees Angel Island floating not far away.

"What is this place?" Kushina muttered, it was as large as Konoha but looked more advanced then the Hidden Eddy Village.

**"Welcome to New Mobotropolis."** A voice sounded behind them, making the group turn.

They turned to see Blaze who looks at them with slight confusion but is hiding it well.

The group was stunned; they hadn't expected to see such a strange creature.

Someone else then walks up next to Blaze. This is Nazo. The group looks to the glowing hedgehog with raised eyebrows.

**"So that's how you got in here, you used the mind reader. Interesting."** Nazo comments as he looks over the group.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sarutobi asked the chaos hedgehog.

**"I'm Nazo the Chaos Hedgehog, next to me is Blaze the Cat."** Nazo tells them, shocking Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina.

"So you're two of the… people that were put into Naruto when he landed on that Chaos Emerald when Kurama told us the story?" Minato asks but already knowing the answer.

Nazo nods. "I'm taking it that you're looking for Naruto?"

The group nods.

**"Naruto is talking with Kurama, she's not happy with him."** Blaze tells them as she begins to lead them to where they are. Nazo also walks with them.

After a few moments they walk outside the wall to a beach where the rest of the Mobian's are, the other Mobian's introduce themselves to the new guests before looking over to Kurama and Naruto, who's in a major argument.

Kurama in her giant fox form is sat up looking down at Naruto with anger in her eyes. _**"Who the hell do you think you are!? Of all the stupid things you can do, you jump in front of a Tailed Beast Ball to stop it, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"**_ She roared at him.

"What do you expect me to do?! Grab it with my chakra chains, they are too slow and couldn't grab it. My telekinesis can't reach that far either! And if I recall, I couldn't use your powers to grab it! I'm still training in my Super transformation!" Naruto shouted at the giant fox, with a glare of his own.

Kurama narrowed her eyes at him. _**"You know what, you can forget about the training now. You stupid bastard, you think you're all powerful then I will take my powers back from you and I will never help you train again and you will get stabbed in the stomach and die! You can also forget about us ever falling in love too!"**_ She shouted at him, not knowing what she had said.

The Mobian's, Hinata and Minato gasp. Saruto and Inoichi wince while Kushina looks at Kurama in anger.

Naruto looks down sadly for a moment before looking back at the giant fox with a dark glare. His eyes flash dark green before turning back to blue. At the same moment, the red in his hair turns an extremely dark blue and the yellow streak on his temple turns a deep blood red before turning back to their original colours. He then puts his hand over his stomach and makes a turning motion.

Kurama's eyes widen and before she knows it, her tails are pinned to the floor and she is forced flat onto her stomach as a torii lands on her neck, forcing her down, she looks at Naruto in panic who is walking to her.

And boy he looks pissed.

"You… stupid fucking fox! How fucking dare you talk to me like that, incase you didn't notice I can do anything to you in here! I thought you of all people would understand WHY I did it, I thought you weren't like all those bastards in Konoha, but clearly I was wrong! Fine then, I won't use your powers; you can hide away inside this seal and die for all I care now!" Naruto has a black aura around him.

Sonic, Tails, Nazo and Shadow know what that aura is, and would have to talk to him about it later.

Naruto is now up-close and looking into her eye. "I… can't believe you, Kurama, I thought you were my friend, yet now you want me to die? Well I don't care anymore, I hope I do die so I don't have to put up with you anymore or better yet, I hope you get ripped from my body from that strange statue I see in my dreams, making you watch as the life drains from the very person you love! I don't know who that girl is that I see in my dreams, the one who has your eyes, but she clearly isn't you, she wouldn't have said all those things." Naruto told her before jumping from her nose and walking away from the scene, leaving everyone.

Kurama who is still immobilized down looks down sadly and has a few tears coming from her eyes. _**"I'm sorry… Naruto…"**_ She says quietly and miserably.

The torii then vanish but she still remains in the same position.

Hinata then runs off to find Naruto. Inoichi and Sarutobi talk to the Mobian's while Minato and Kushina approach Kurama.

Kurama looks to Kushina sadly before muttering. _**"I messed up…"**_

"You did, foxy, but he's not lost to you yet… go get him…" Kushina said after punching the fox on her snout.

With Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata finds Naruto resting against a rock and looking out over the ocean. He has tears down his cheeks. She walks to him and hugs him softly; he rests his head against her and sighs.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The lavender girl asked her crush.

"No…" He muttered softly. "It's just I was expecting her to understand, she knows my powers and my thinking. I couldn't let you or Konoha die… so I did the only thing I could do… I rushed in front of it… I haven't perfected my powers and I'm still not used to the Super form…"

"She cares for you deeply, Naruto. She loves you… like…" Hinata told him before being cut off by Naruto.

"You… I know you love me too, Hina… but… I need time to think… please…" Naruto told her.

She looks down sadly but nods, knowing he hasn't accepted but smiles that he hasn't dismissed her either.

**"**_**Naruto?"**_ Came a voice behind them. Hinata looks up and sees Kurama looking over them sadly.

"What do you want?" Naruto mutters coldly.

**"**_**I-I want to say I'm sorry… I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry that I went overboard back there…"**_ She told him, hoping he'd forgive her.

"Overboard?" He muttered.

**"**_**I'm still surprised how you stopped the Tailed Beast Ball and then split it into eight spears like that…?"**_

"I don't know how I did it either, I just focused the energy in the middle of the ball and tried to pull it apart, I didn't think it would split into eight like that…"

**"**_**Naruto… I'm so sorry for what I said to you… It's just that I don't want to lose you… you mean so much to me…"**_

"Kura… just… give me time to think… please… I need to do some soul searching."

**"**_**Fine… Naruto…"**_ She muttered softly and looks at him.

The three sat in silence for a while before Hinata remembered something.

"You told Kurama that you saw her get ripped from your body by a statue in your dreams?"

"Oh yeah… I've been having strange dreams lately… two stick out more. One is that I see Kurama getting ripped from my by a strange statue that looks humanoid with most of its skin looking decayed… it has nine eyes and I see all the Tailed Beasts being pulled inside it…" Naruto told them calmly but with a hint of sadness that Kurama picked up on when she flinched.

"And the second?" Hinata asked, worrying what his dreams are about.

"That one is odd… I'm in a ruined field… dead bodies are around me, I see people I know and people I don't. The moon is blood red and I see a giant creature it's standing higher then any Tailed Beast I've ever seen… it has a giant single eye which is purple and its body is tan, I think…" Naruto tells them.

Kurama's eyes widen in horror at what Naruto may have just described. She knows what those dreams are. Hinata notices Kurama's eyes.

"Kurama, what do they mean?" The Hyuuga asks the giant fox.

**"It does sound scary."** Cream announced as herself, the Mobian's, Inoichi, Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi arrive.

**"**_**If what he says is true then he's been having visions about the Shinju, better known as the Juubi. That statue is the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, it's the empty shell of Juubi."**_ The giant fox told them, shocking everyone but Naruto and the Mobian's.

"Great… I don't even want to know how powerful Juubi is." Minato muttered.

**"**_**Strong enough to break the entire world. It also has an ability to put the entire planet under a Genjutsu."**_ Kurama told them.

**"Shinju… the God Tree. So it's a god?"** Shadow commented, looking the fox, which nodded.

**"**_**The Shinju is the source of ALL chakra on the planet. One day the tree bore fruit but the fruit was eaten by a female who would later gave birth to the Sage of the Six Paths." **_

"Looks like I have to train." Naruto told them, getting looks from everyone.

"You want to fight Juubi?" Kushina asked her son as if he was mad.

"Yes, so I can get ahold of its Tailed Beast Bomb and smash it in its face!" Naruto declared.

**"**_**You're strange, Naruto. You sound like an Uzumaki, wanting to fight all the time."**_ Kurama noted, getting a slight glare from Kushina.

**"Naruto, we need to talk."** Sonic told him, getting a nod from the human.

"It will have to wait, Naruto needs to go to a council meeting." Inoichi told the Mobian's.

"So they can seal my chakra? Say I'm a demon brat and have me banished from Konoha?" Naruto asked coldly, knowing that the civilian side hated him of the council as well as two of the elders; the third one was difficult to understand.

"They wouldn't dare, Uzu and Kumo wouldn't allow it, since Ay, Bee and Yugito seem to care about you and you know Uzu won't let anything happen to you." Minato told him.

"They won't hurt my baby!" Kushina shouted as he hair once again split into 9 parts like tails.

The Mobian's look at her and could easily tell that she once held Kurama.

"Okay, let's go." Sarutobi told the group.

"See you on the other side." Naruto told them as the human's vanished, leaving Naruto resting against Kurama and the Mobian's looking at him before splitting up. Sonic remains.

**"I'll call you later, need to get some Chili Dogs."** Sonic exclaimed before blasting away at the speed of sound.

"See you around, Kura." Naruto told the giant fox before kissing her hand and vanishing.

**"**_**N-naruto… how bold of you…" **_The giant fox muttered before lying down.

**Konoha – Hospital – 10:30 Tuesday**

The group got off from Inoichi before he then left.

Naruto then woke up and scanned the room, taking note of all the people there. "So who else has visited?"

"A few people; Us, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru and even Neji." Hinata told him after she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you… now let's get this damn meeting out of the way so we can get on with our life's." Naruto exclaims to them. "Now I need to get changed, I'm in a hospital attire… "

They all turn around, letting Naruto get out of the bed and getting his normal pants on and a plain white shirt since Shukaku destroyed his old turtleneck. He then puts his gloves and boots on.

Minato glances at Kushina with an odd look. Kushina knows what her husband is thinking. "Naruto, you have a twin sister, she wasn't at Eddy because she was on a mission." She told him bluntly.

Naruto deadpans to his mother. "Well… that was blunt, I'll have to visit and annoy her."

"Are we ready?" Hiruzen asks.

"Okay, let's go." Told the now dressed young red and blond haired Naruto.

The group then left the hospital and went to one place.

**Konoha – Council Chambers – 11:00 Tuesday**

The group walks into a large circle room with an oval table that has the village council orbiting it. The left side of the table has the random civilians of all shapes, sizes and colours and that stands out are Kizashi Haruno and his daughter Sakura. The right has the Shinobi council. On the furthest edge of the table sat the elders. The side closest to the door had the seat for the Hokage and in this case, three guest seats next to his for Ay, Minato and Kushina.

The council all stiffen when the Uzukage's arrive. The civilian side and two of the elders all sends glares to Naruto. The only one not doing is Danzo whom seems to be thinking.

Behind Ay is Bee and Yugito Nii; these three look at Naruto calmly and with respect along with the Shinobi side. Also sat in the Shinobi side is Sasuke who is smirking at Naruto slightly, and it's a teasing smirk, meaning he knows something and Naruto doesn't.

Hinata sat next to her father.

Jiraiya is standing against a wall with his arms folded; he looks over the council and the new guests before smiling at Naruto.

Naruto stands next to Yugito and Minato. Yugito is fighting down a blush while her Tailed Beast is making suggestions.

**"**_**You know, you could take him now and get me many kids, I bet he has an ungodly amount of stamina thanks to being an Uzumaki and a Jinjuuriki."**_ Matatabi purred as she also eyed up the young Uzumaki male.

'S-shut up! You're not helping!' Yugito shouted at her friend, who purrs back to her. They would have kept the internal war going but where interrupted.

"I would like to commence this meeting." Sarutobi announced as he sat down.

Homura and Koharu looks at each other, Homura speaks up. "Sarutobi, who are you promoting for Chunin?"

"I'm promoting Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino and Naruto."

"I agree with you on those Hokage, all 4 showed the ability to think on the spot, plan ahead and defeat their enemy. Although Shikamaru forfeited his match, he was able to plan on the spot, and even put his enemy on hold but due to his lack of chakra, he was unable to win. Shino didn't get to find in the finals but during the Preliminaries he was able to defeat his opponent using his mind instead of jumping carelessly into it. Sasuke during his fight with Gaara was forced to plan on the spot but he was able to trap his enemy and attack him from all sides and with different attacks, seeing if any would get through. He also fought along side Naruto in battling the 1 Tailed Beast and buying Naruto the time to use that transformation which stopped said beast." Raikage commented on behalf of the Hokage.

"And that de–I mean Naruto?" One of the civilians asked distastefully. This fat person hated Naruto and was often in mobs against the now redhead.

The Kumo party, Uzu party, Sasuke, Hinata, Sarutobo and Sakura all look to the man with different expressions, all are annoyed but Sakura's is confused.

"Well, apart from completely dominating his enemy, he also showed the Hyuuga that the Gentle Fist can be stopped, he took on and defeated the 1 Tailed Beast, he opened that barrier that was keeping the Kage's, Bee and Yugito in against the former Hokages, the wife of one and Orochimaru. He also did something that most if not anyone could do and that's split a Tailed Beast Ball and save this village from destruction." Ay told them.

"But do you know what he is?!" The same councilman shouted.

"He's human that CONTAINS a Tailed Beast, he isn't one! Maybe I should take him to Kumo where he would be respected like my TWO are. He would also be taught how to control and work along side his." Ay emphasized as he glared at the plump man.

"Tailed Beast?" Sakura asked as she looks across the council.

"THAT DEMON IS THE 9 TAILED FOX!" The same councilman shouted, getting his point across to Sakura who pales and looks at Naruto.

Everyone hears fists slamming on the table; they look and see it was Sasuke who's stood up, his _Sharingan_ blazing and glowing as he looks to the fat civilian with hatred. "You will not call my friend the 9 Tailed Fox, they are both completely different, I know!"

"Hey, old man, did he just break that law you put in place?" Naruto muttered loudly for everyone to hear.

"I think he did, Naruto." The now young Hokage answered.

Two ANBU then appear, they then grab the man and then vanish with him.

"What do you mean 'I know' Sasuke?" Danzo asked as he looks over to the young Uchiha.

"Naruto years ago took me into his Mindscape so I could talk to him and Kurama, the fox told me who really attacked the village 13 years go." Sasuke told him, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Who was it?" Sarutobi asked, even he didn't know this.

"The person's name was Madara Uchiha." Minato told them, getting a nod from Sasuke. The council stiffens and panics, the name itself brought fear.

Sarutobi felt his heart go out slightly.

Ay also looks shocked.

"A-are you sure?" Koharu asked clearly afraid.

"I didn't see his face because he wore a mask. But he could control the fox, he also had the same goals as Madara leaning to the conclusion it is him." Minato told them as he folded his arms.

"But shouldn't he be more then 100 years old, he was older then the 1st Hokage and was killed at the Valley of the End." Koharu told them as herself and the members of Konoha and even other villagers knew the story.

"I know, but Kurama told me something about the _Sharingan's_ final state, the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_. Sasuke can confirm this for me. The _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ is the final step in the forms the _Sharingan_ can take; it has advantages over the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. It gains more powers and even prevents you from going blind and in this case, stops them from ageing. But it comes at a cost, well, sort of." Minato told them.

"In order to get the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_, you need to remove the eyes of another and transplant them into your own, taking their powers and restoring your eyesight forever." Sasuke added as he leaned back into his chair.

"What do you make of this, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked his student.

"I don't know what to make of it, but my spies haven't heard anything about Madara. I know a deal about the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ but I didn't think it gave someone eternal life. I don't think even Naruto's powers can do that, right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "My Chaos powers can't stop a person's ageing process but can prolong them or de-age them by only 30 years maximum. But they still age. I haven't found, created or trained enough in my Chaos powers to stop a persons ageing process altogether."

"Just out of curiosity, young Namikaze Uzumaki, what powers do you have? And while you're at it, please tell us how your appearance has changed?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi butted in and told them. "From what Kurama tells me. He's learned how to use _Wind_, _Fire_, _Lightening_ and _Water_ elements, all the _Chaos_ powers, super strength, speed, sealing jutsu's, weapons, hand to hand combat, strategy, boosted his intelligence, upgraded his manners, a Super and Hyper Transformation, sound attacks, flying, _Summoning_, telekinesis, negative emotion sensing like his ancestor Mito Uzumaki and he's even mastered Kurama's powers to an extent thanks to the help of his father and mother. He's also begun training in other elements too, such as _Psychic_, _Dark_, _Light_ and _Chaos_ using them to create more _Rasengan's_. He also been using the _Chakra_ _Chains_ that Kushina used to have. He's also unlocked _Yin-Yang_ _Release_ but hasn't started on that at all since Kurama won't let him but she is thinking about teaching him it. In ranking… he's as strong me right before he de-aged me but he will get stronger because he's still learning his powers. The reason he's changed is because Kurama forced his Uzumaki blood to the surface more then the Namikaze and other blood, while he still has them, the Uzumaki one is more dominate."

Everyone but Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi and Hinata are all wide eyed at Naruto. Sasuke smirks at him confidently. "Care to show us the Super and Hyper forms, Naruto?" He asks his friend.

"Sure, Sasuke." Naruto then powers up his Chaos aura that is golden, he then the seven transparent emeralds appear orbiting him. His hair and whiskers become golden and his eyes are blood red. The emeralds vanish and he looks over the room. "This is the Super form. It boosts all my current abilities and allows me to use more Chaos powers." He informed them.

**"**_**I'll say. His power is as strong as Matatabi."**_ Gyuki told Bee.

"How long can you maintain this form, Naruto?" Hiashi asked as his _Byakugan_ eye was examining the Super form. 'He seems to be giving off a great deal of power, but it seems to be much different from chakra.'

"I can hold this form for 40 minutes at maximum using the chakra from myself and Kurama, it will vary depending on what I do. I can still get hurt in this form but it is much harder to." Naruto tells them with a smirk.

"And Hyper?" Sarutobi asks.

"Okay, here goes nothing." The emeralds appear around Naruto again but they are also glowing and start to grow.

"The emeralds are growing." Kushina mutters as she watches her son.

Naruto's hair then spikes up more and looks like Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan's. His eyes stay red but glow softly. His hair and whiskers start to flicker between the colours of the emeralds, his seal also appears and is doing the same, and they all glow like his eyes. His aura becomes bright white and he stops powering up, he looks at the council. "Hyper." He states, but his voice has a strange echo to it.

"Oh wow…" Hinata mutters with a blush.

Hiashi had to turn his _Byakugan _off during the transformation as the power output was starting to affect his eyes. Everyone including him is in awe.

"This boosts my powers to the max, I can tap fully into my chaos powers but I can only last ten to fifteen minutes in this form." Naruto tells them.

**"**_**His power output is somewhere between the 6 and 7 Tailed Beasts…"**_ Gyuki stammered out to his host.

**"**_**Damn, that looks good. That power is amazing."**_ Matatabi mutters as she looks through Yugito's eyes to see it.

Naruto then powers down back to his normal form and he's breathing louder. "Still need to get used to that."

"It has become clear that he is too powerful, he needs his chakra and powers sealed so he doesn't become a threat!" Homura shouted, getting nods from the civilian side.

"Well, such a shame." Naruto comments with a cocky grin.

"What do you mean?" Homura asks, annoyed at the Uzumaki hybrid.

"As in this is a SHINOBI matter, not a matter for power greedy fat civilians who can't tell the difference between the demon and a host. If I didn't have Kurama in me you'd all be groveling at my feet, begging for my power." Naruto shouts at him.

"You will show me respect!"

"The only thing you will get off of me is a damn good slap to the face. You civilians can't even shit straight without slaves to do it. Maybe I should let Shukaku drop a Tailed Beast Bomb onto this council chamber with a barrier around it so you all die while the rest of the village remains! You will get my respect when you've earned it!" Naruto shouted at the entire council. His hair flickered its dark colours and his eyes at the same moment during the shouting.

**"Hmmm…"** Sonic wonders as he watches the scene, he really needed to talk to Naruto and soon.

**"**_**What is that, Sonic?"**_ Kurama asks the blue hedgehog.

**"I will tell you when he's in here."** The blue speed told the giant fox.

Sasuke, Hinata, Danzo, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina and Hiashi noticed this.

"I say we allow him to stay in the village, he would be a great Hokage one day, I see much promise in both Naruto and Sasuke, maybe in the future they will work like the current Uzukage's who are the parents of Naruto here." Danzo told the group and he points to Kushina and Minato.

"B-but that's Minato Namikaze? You mean that Naruto is the son of our 4th Hokage and the Princess of the Land of Eddies?" One of the civilians shouted.

"So that means he's a prince since Kushina would be the queen." Hiruzen told them with a sly smile.

"So we have two prince's here then, since Sasuke would be the heir to the Uchiha clan and Naruto would be the prince to Namikaze and Uzumaki clans." Sakura announced.

"Sasuke, tell us what powers you have?" Danzo wondered.

"I have a mature _Sharingan_ now with all three tomoes. I've learned a number of _Fire_, _Lightning_ and _Earth_ styles. I'm adept at hand-to-hand combat, strategy and weapons. I'm increasing my strength and speed. I'm learning how to fly, use _Dark_ and _Light_ powers and how to perfect _Summoning, _and my new _Sage Mode_. Naruto is also trying to teach me _Chaos_ powers." The Uchiha told them.

"_Sage Mode_, how did you get that?" Jiraiya asked, puzzled.

"When Orochimaru bit me, Naruto purified the _Curse Mark_ and allowed me to use its powers of _Senjutsu_ without the negative effects. But he couldn't remove all its functions so I need to learn how to get to _Stage_ _Two_ which would be the perfect form." Sasuke replied back getting a shocked look but a nod from the Toad Sage.

"As you Naruto and Sasuke are now Chunin, you will both have to sit on the counsil, Naruto will represent the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and act as the diplomatic liaison between Konoha and Eddy. Sasuke will represent the Uchiha clan." Sarutobi announced.

"Troublesome." Naruto muttered, Shikaku smirks after Naruto said that.

**"I'm so so so so so sorry."** Silver muttered before adding, **"But it is a good thing, you can visit your parents often."**

"Because you two are the last of your clans, you will need to take more then one wife in order rebuild the clan so it doesn't die out, this is known as the CRA." Hiruzen informed the two.

"How many?" Naruto asks slightly whiter then before. Sasuke pales slightly too. Jiraiya is making a mental note to keep an eye on these two more.

"11, you will need 11. You also have till the age of 19 to find them or the council will pick for you." The Hokage tells them.

"Great…" Naruto mutters.

"Hn…" Sasuke grumbles.

**"I feel sorry for you, Naruto."** Vector announced.

**"I may not agree with it but… I wish you all the best and you can talk to us in here if you need anything, some of us are girls after all."** Amy told him.

"Naruto, you need to know something, before your birth, your father had created an arranged marriage between you and a Taki elder's daughter. The daughter knows but the elder has died since, the former leader also died and it was passed onto the new one." Hiruzen informed him, gaining a shocked face from the red/blond haired male, a sad look from Hinata and Yugito Nii, and also getting fish like expressions from most of the council.

"Taki, the Village Hidden by a Waterfall? I remember that place." Naruto commented, getting a look from the Hokage.

"You've been there?" Inoichi asks, Naruto nods to his question and elaborates.

"Yeah, when I was training for the Chunin Exams, me and my dad visited it and encountered a Chunin called Shibuki who is the leader of Taki after his dad died. Some idiot called Suien drank the Hero Water and tried to take over the village. I jumped in and fought him, He… tried to fight with it, I stopped him, he then tried to drink more, but I then kicked him down the waterfall. The village wants to join both Konoha and Eddy as allies." Naruto informed them with a smile.

"Well that's good. Bring the Taki leader in." Sarutobi he states before telling the ANBU to let the Waterfall leader in.

The doors open to reveal Shibuki. Shibuki has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolizing his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and ninja sandals.

He notices Naruto. "Hey Naruto. I'm guessing you know now about your betrothal contract with one of ours?"

Naruto nods and sighs, "Only just found out about it now thanks to this stupid council, it's like they don't want me to be happy."

The Shinobi council winces slightly while the civilian council glares at him. One stands up.

"It's because you're Kyuubi, nothing else, you don't deserve love!"

Hinata gasps loudly before doing something that shocked everyone in the room, she flew over to the person and slammed her palm against that person's chest, he then got blasted straight out of the room, out the building and implanting himself on the Hokage monument.

**"Wow, I just saw a purple blur, remind me to never get her angry."** Sonic exclaims.

**"Hmph."** Exclaimed Shadow, though he was pleased and proud of the shy girl's power.

**"Her spirit is admirable."** Blaze commented.

**"_Indeed, the shy lavender girl will be good for Naruto."_** Kurama adds.

Hiashi looks to his daughter with pride, she may have just attacked a councilman, but that person did break the law and call his daughter's crush the Kyuubi and said he didn't deserve love.

Hinata then looks around the room with wide eyes, their eyes were wide as well, she looks to her dad who is beaming with pride then to Naruto who was looking at her and walking in her direction.

"My my, Hinata, that was interesting." He holds her hands and strokes her knuckles with his thumbs before stroking her left palm. Making her face go very red with embarrassment with all the attention she's getting. Naruto continues, "So strong yet so delicate, you are such an angel, watching over me and striking down anyone who hurts me." Before kissing her knuckle.

That final act did it and she fainted with a big smile on her face. Naruto then hands Hinata to her father who smiles slightly and sits his daughter on the chair next to him.

"So… who am I betrothed too?" Naruto asks.

"Her name is Fuu, she's currently 15 years old." Shibuki tells him.

The said girl had arrived and was at the open doors, Naruto got a good look at Fuu as she walks in and blushes.

She has olive brown skin and wears an orange clip in her shoulder length, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her attire consists of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector is being worn on her right arm. Fuu also carries a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Fuu also notices Naruto, smirks and blushes. She is about to make her way over to him but she is stopped by a familiar voice inside her.

**"_Fuu, he's a __Jinjuuriki." _**Chomei told her host. Fuu looks at Naruto but hiding her shock.

'Which one does he hold?'

**"**_**Let me check… whoa, be careful, he contains Kurama, better known as Kyuubi."**_ Chomei or Nanabi tells Fuu.

Fuu's eyes widen at the news.

**"**_**I see a great deal of pain in that young man's eyes… more pain then there should be… what has happened our future husband…"**_ Chomei mutters. Fuu also notices but she also notices when Chomei said 'our'.

'What do you mean, 'our'?'

**"**_**You're not keeping him to yourself, we're sharing him, but I need to understand him first. I heard a rumor around this village that he split a Tailed Beast Ball into eight spears and fired them back at Shukaku."**_

'Okay, Chomei, I'll talk to him.' Fuu mentally told her friend. She's now stood in front of Naruto, he has to look up slightly, he's taller then most his age.

"Fuu, I need to talk to you, privately." Naruto whispers into her ear as Bee and Yugito get closer. "All eight of us." He adds. Fuu looks at him, then to Bee and Yugito and knows what it is.

All four then fist bump.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto, Bee, Fuu and Yugito all appear outside New Mobotropolis' walls and are all facing each other.

Behind them are their Tailed Beasts.

Naruto has Kurama behind him sat up.

Behind Yugito is Matatabi. Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames with black patterns. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat but has no pupils. It has two tails.

Behind Fuu is Chomei the 7 Tailed Beast. Chomei resembles a blue, armoured rhinoceros beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs, three on each side. The blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends that are green in colour, also covers the legs.

Behind Bee is Gyuki, the 8 Tails. Gyuki is an Ox with four long horns on its head with the large one on the left side being partly cut off. It also has straight teeth. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Its lower half is made up of its tails, which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the arms of an octopus.

"Yo number 7 and 9." Bee rapped to Fuu and Naruto.

**"**_**Where are we?"**_ Matatabi mutters as she looks around, seeing the plains, floating island, sea and city next to them.

**"**_**You're in my host's mindscape."**_ Kurama tells them, gaining the attention of the other beasts and hosts.

"Creative." Yugito comments as she looks around.

"For sure." Bee mutters.

"This place is called New Mobotropolis and the island is called Angel Island. Friends of mine helped me create it, here's one of them now." Naruto tells them before noticing Sonic who stops next to him and looks at the guests.

**"Hey Naruto, who are all of these? You may have just woken everyone up."** Sonic tells him.

"Who is this?" Fuu asks. Chomei also looks at the blue hedgehog and wonders.

**"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."** He tells them with a thumbs up.

**"_How did you get in here, blue?"_** Chomei asks happily.

Naruto then explains what happened during the Forest of Death, how he was struck by Orochimaru with a seal. How he landed in a lost temple, crashing on the Master Emerald and how it fused with him. He explains how Sonic and the Mobian's were sealed inside it. He then tells them how he trained in his mindscape with Kurama and the Mobian's. He elaborates on the Chaos powers stating which ones he has and he's still learning.

"Wow, seems like my future husband is funky." Fuu exclaims.

**"_You mean our!"_** Chomei, Kurama and Matatabi shout at the same time. They then look at each other and blush. Yugito also blushes.

"Do… I really have three of the nine Tailed Beasts wanting me now?" Naruto mutters with a big blush on his face.

**"**_**Yugito also has a thing for you, whiskers. Ay thought of making an alliance between Kumo and Konoha like Taki did with making a marriage contract between you and Fuu."**_ Matatabi purred as she looks over to her host who's blushing, to Fuu who's smiling then to Naruto who's frozen.

"Just keep care of Yugito, bro, she's like a sis to me, if you don't I'll _Lariat_ you." Bee tells the Uzumaki via a semi-threatening rap.

**"**_**Naruto… why does your eyes hold so much pain… not even Fuu, Yugito or Bee here holds that much…?"**_ Chomei finally asks sadly.

"Your life was bad too, wasn't it Naruto?" Fuu asks, hugging the red/blond haired male.

"I'll explain…" Naruto then began to tell them all about his life in Konoha, how he was kicked out of the orphanage, how he was bullied often, how he was not allowed to eat food by the storeowners. How the parents told their kids to stay away from him. It was really bad on his birthday, they would tend to break into his apartment and beat him. He then tells them about how he only had the Hokage as a father figure, Iruka as an older brother, Ayame as a sister and Sasuke as a friend but that was at 10 years old. He adds the others that later came into his life but he would still receive glares from the villager's and hatred.

"To think they'd do that to a kid… he didn't have anyone from the start… the Hokage only came into his life at 6 years old… but even then that was rarely" Yugito started before looking at Naruto and continuing. "You two would have been better in Kumo, we respect our Tailed Beasts and the hosts."

"She speaks the truth y'all, those fools of the leaf cannot meet the love we have in lightning." Bee rapped.

Naruto smiles at Bee.

**"**_**So it's true that you were able to split a Tailed Beast Ball?"**_ Chomei asks the Uzumaki, bringing his attention to the giant beetle.

Naruto nods to her. "Yes, but I did it stupidly, I jumped in front of it and caught it with my hands since some of my other powers wouldn't have worked and also I couldn't let Konoha get destroyed, so I caught the ball and using the Chaos powers, I was able to split it and fire the segments back at him… or her."

**"**_**Shukaku is a boy. The 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8 Tailed Beasts are boys."**_ Matatabi cut in.

The group fell to silence for a moment. They all then began to natter for a while in the timeless mindscape. They were all learning about each others likes, dislikes, dreams, pasts and powers. Fuu and Naruto were both shocked when Bee and Yugito told them that they could turn into their Tailed Beasts and remain in control, while Naruto could only use the Version One cloak but could go to 9, while Fuu could do the same version as Naruto, but could also go into Version Two but only to 5 tails before losing control and use partial transformation so she could fly.

"You two should come to Kumo and train, we have a special place where we can train you to use the full power of your Tailed Beasts, the problem you both are encountering is that the beasts have a great deal of malice chakra and that creates more negative emotions, since you two have a great deal already, it just adds on and you lose control." Yugito tells them with a sad smile to her fellow Jinjuuriki.

**"**_**Naruto, what was going on with you during the council meeting, your hair went much darker to the point your hair went a very dark navy blue and a blood red, your eyes went green and you generated a black aura."**_ Gyuki asks with concern and interest.

**"I can answer that… you know the Super and Hyper transformations… well they aren't the only ones…"** Sonic started, getting a look from Naruto. Sonic continued. **"When you let your anger or hatred control you, you gain a new form which is called Dark Super… it pushes all your bad thoughts and blinds you in hate."**

**"**_**You seem to know this form well, how do you, Sonic?"**_ Kurama asks, noticing her host is shocked and scared.

**"Because… it happened to me before… it never happened before until we encountered the Metarex and they started to create their own Chaos Emeralds but filled with dark energy. I got angry when two of my friends were hurt and I lost control, I had turned Dark Super Sonic… since then I've always had the ability to turn into that state but I never did. Shadow also has a Dark state."** Sonic informs them sadly, because of how he turned dark so easily and would always feel guilty for it.

"So now I've got it…?" Naruto guessed, Sonic nods sadly leaving Naruto to a single conclusion. "I need to control my emotions… otherwise I will turn dark…"

**"**_**So… Naruto… do you think you can get used to this?"**_ Matatabi asks the Uzumaki, since he has herself, Chomei, Kurama, Fuu, Yugito and Hinata after him.

"I won't lie to you, it's kinda hard… I didn't think I'd fall in love with anyone or that anyone would love me… but here I am, I'm being pushed into the CRA and I've got six girlfriends… well three girlfriends, one to-be girlfriend and two to-be wives… I don't know if I deserve this…"

Fuu then slaps Naruto around the face and looks at him, "Say all you want, you deserve this, I'm not letting you go now and nor are any of us. I know we've only just met… but you do seem like a nice guy, you continue to fight for those who have hurt you, you're even trying to fight the darkness in your heart that was caused by the world and now you are trying to save the world."

Yugito walks to him. "Naruto, although I haven't known you long, I think you can love multiple girls… or Tailed Beast girls but I think you can love all of us, you deserve this. We are here with you now, not taking advantage of you since we know how hard a life is for a Jinjuuriki, so we'll go at your pace, okay?"

Naruto looks at them sadly then a fox like grin appears on his face. "T-thank you… I don't know what to say really… I've never really had a girlfriend, well girlfriends… I'll try my best and promise to love each and everyone of you."

"Good, because you're going to get 11 of us to love, but who are you going make your alpha?" Yugito asks the red head with a raised eyebrow, she is further puzzled when Naruto shakes his head.

"I'm not having any alpha's, I'm going to love you all equally." Naruto tells them.

"How?" Fuu asks.

"Easy, I'd take you out on the same amount of dates, date all of you at the same time or use _Shadow Clone Jutsu_." Naruto declared to them.

**"**_**This Shadow Clone Jutsu, can you use it to please someone?"**_ Matatabi purred out as she looks to Naruto. Kurama and Chomei blush and glare at her, Yugito and Fuu blush while Gyuki chuckles slightly.

**"**_**THAT's what you're thinking of Matatabi?"**_ Kurama shouts uneasily.

**"**_**Yes"**_ Matatabi says as she still eyes up Naruto, who's fidgeting under her gaze.

"Yes, they can be used to please someone… I also upgraded them so they could…" Naruto couldn't continue due to being embarrassed. However…

**"**_**He's got them to ejaculate too."**_ Kurama tells them with a blush. Naruto also blushes along with Yugito and Chomei.

"My future husband is going to be able to keep all his girls pleased." Fuu grinned perversely.

**"**_**We all could have five Naruto's to ourselves."**_ Matatabi calmly states while thinking about all the things Naruto could do to her.

**"**_**I'm having lucky seven."**_ Chomei says in a happy voice. Kurama gawks at her.

**"**_**Greedy!"**_

"Here's a question, how will I date Matatabi and Chomei, I can date Kurama in here but you two belong in two different people, so how would we date?" Naruto asks them.

**"**_**Well, we could posses our hosts for the time we date so you would be dating us, but we have been trying to create clones where if our hosts were to create one, it would be our human form."**_ Chomei tells them, getting a nod from Matatabi.

"I may have an idea, but I don't know if it works. I need to ask dad to see if it works though." Naruto informs them.

**"**_**I think we should go back to the meeting."**_ Gyuki tells the group, getting nods from all of them.

**"See ya later."** Sonic shouts as the group then vanishes, leaving him and Kurama.

"See you, Sonic." Naruto's voice echoes as he vanishes.

**Konoha – Council Chambers – 12:00 Tuesday**

Only a minute passed since they fist bump, they then pull away. Bee, Fuu, Naruto and Yugito all look to the council and other guests.

"What was that about?" Hiashi asks the group of four.

"It's a gift curtain people have." Naruto tells him with a grin.

Shikaku knew the reason. "They're Jinjuuriki…"

"If you've got a problem with it, council, you can live with it." Fuu told them with a glare, her eyes also glowed slightly.

"Okay, Fuu, you will be acting as diplomatic liaison between Konoha and Taki. You will also be joining Team 7 as a new member, in addition to that the team will be getting a second sensei." Sarutobi tells her, getting a nod from Fuu.

"A second Jinjuuriki in the team, don't know if we're blessed or cursed." Sasuke mutters with a grin, getting a laugh from Naruto and a few others in the room.

"Naruto, here are the keys to the Namikaze estate." Hiruzen tells the young Uzumaki hybrid.

"Hokage, I wish to form a marriage contract between Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and Yugito Nii, in hopes of bringing our nations closer together." Ay tells Hiruzen, getting shocks from everyone and a glare from Hiashi, this also wakes Hinata up who looks at the Raikage slightly scared.

"I see, you may, but I don't want anything to happen…" Hiruzen tells his Kumo counterpart.

"If you're referring to the Hyuuga affair years ago I won't be doing anything like that. My father had nothing to do with it, it was a council member doing behind the curtain operations, trying to get Kumo stronger, and he thought the Byakugan would benefit us. Although it is an interesting Bloodline, he didn't want it, he wanted a peace treaty between our nations but we had no way of knowing that one of the party members was working for the council member. One the Hyuuga affair was dealt with my father killed the councillor who organized the operation and costing us a great ally." Ay told them angrily before turning to Hiashi with a calm but honest face. "Lord Hyuuga, we are sorry for the pain we have caused your family."

"You weren't lying… I forgive you, Raikage." Hiashi tells Ay with a small smile.

"Naruto, have you thought of any girls who would like you?" Kushina asks her son with a grin.

"Well… five right now but the sixth one might be tricky to talk to and ask out." Naruto tells her sadly.

"Boy works fast, he's turning into the pervert I couldn't turn Minato too, he makes me so proud. My Godson is a harem king." Jiraiya shouts out. This causes death glares by every girl in the room and coughs from Hiruzen and Minato.

Naruto looks to his Godfather with an annoyed face. "Shut it, Pervy Sage, and I don't like the term 'harem' I like to call it a 'big family.'" When Naruto finishes, everyone in the room laughs at the Toad Sage's expense, even Ay, Hiashi and Sasuke. The Tailed Beasts are also laughing from inside their hosts.

"Not even Minato showed me this much disrespect." Jiraiya mutters sadly and annoyed.

"So who is the girl that you're not sure of?" Minato asks, already knowing whom it is.

"Let me, father, Lord Hiashi?" Naruto asks, getting the Hyuuga clan head's attention. "I ask your permission to court your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga." This caused a few reactions.

Hinata fainted with a massive blush and smile.

Sasuke smirks at his friend, "About time you asked her out, she's loved you since you saved her from those bullies years ago… you were six, weren't you?"

Naruto nods to his friend.

"Naruto, I know Hinata would love to date you and do other things to you, I know also know that it was you who saved her from the bullies and helped her get to where she is now. You can court my daughter, but if you do anything to her, I will do more damage to you then Kurama could ever do" Hiashi stated and later threatened Naruto, who smiles at him and bows. Hinata wakes up again having half listened to the speech her father said.

"I would never dream of harming Hinata, unless she's into that sort of thing." Naruto comments with a mischievous grin to the young Hyuuga.

Jiraiya gets a nosebleed and starts jotting stuff down in a book, the girls in the room blush, Kushina shouts at Naruto for being perverted, Hiruzen coughs with a nosebleed, Hinata turns redder then she ever has before and has a massive nosebleed before passing out and Hiashi looks to Naruto with a glare.

"He must have balls the size of the Elemental Nations to be saying that in front of so many girls and the father of the girl in question." Ay says as he's laughing.

**"**_**We got a kinky boyfriend, Yugito, he's going to rock our worlds."**_ Matatabi purrs as she watches the scene.

The Mobian's inside Naruto were all frozen when Naruto said that, some were laughing, some were shouting at Naruto and some were shaking their heads.

"You can court my daughter, Naruto. Although you may have just shocked her system." Hiashi said.

"Thank you." Naruto tells the Hyuuga.

"I have a mission for you, Naruto. I am retiring from the Hokage position since I don't want to be doing two lifespans of it. I want you to get my other student, Tsunade Senju." Hiruzen told the new Chunin.

"Who will be leading the mission and who will be joining me?" Naruto asks seriously.

"Jiraiya is leading the mission and you can take anyone with you but I need to remind you that you can't take Team 8 as they are on a mission tomorrow." Hiruzen tells him.

"You can't take Yugito either, she needs to come back to Kumo to get the papers to form the alliance between our nations. She will return in two weeks." Ay tells the Uzumaki getting a nod from him.

"I would join you, Naruto, but I'm meeting Kakashi to train and you know how late he is." Sasuke comments with a smirk, getting a grin from Naruto.

"You got that right, he'd be late to his own funeral." Naruto says, getting a few laughs from the people in the room.

"So who is going with you?" Inoichi asks the new Namikaze/Uzumaki clan head.

"I will take Fuu, she can use bugs to track people so we can catch her faster, she's also flexible so if we get attacked and Jiraiya is not around, she can either delay or stop any enemy." Naruto states, impressing a few members of the group.

"Good ideas you have there, Naruto, I think you should play a shogi game with Shikamaru one day." Shikaku compliments and challenges Naruto, gaining a nod from him.

"We set off in two hours." Jiraiya tells them.

"Yes Pervy Sage." Fuu and Naruto said answering the Toad Sage's order. This gets a grumble from him.

"Meeting is over." Hiruzen tells them room, making the council members leave, Hiashi having to pick up Hinata and taking her home, Ay, Bee and Yugito also leaves but after Yugito kisses Naruto on the cheek. Before Minato and Kushina also leave, Naruto asks if he can meet them later, they nod and leave along with Hiruzen, leaving Fuu, Naruto and Jiraiya in the room.

**Konoha – Village Gates – 14:45 Tuesday**

Naruto and Fuu stood outside the gates to the village; the wall and gate were massive and made from wood. Outside the wall lay the giant forest that surrounded Konoha.

"It has many trees here, but not as many as Taki." Fuu comments as she looks around the forest and eyes up the massive wall.

"I like Taki, the water was so peaceful, and it was quiet." Naruto tells her as he looks at her.

"It was, it's noisy here."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Naruto." Fuu asks her future husband.

"You have bugs that crawl out of your skin, what is that like?" Naruto asks her with a wondering gaze.

Fuu walks over and wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Hmm, well my red pack has my beetles, spare clothing and scrolls. The beetles can enter my skin through 'trap doors' about my body so they can leave and enter easily but keep my skin unbroken, you can't see them but you can feel them, they are very small though. They can heal my skin and organs." She says calmly and surprised. A grin appears on her face as she glides Naruto's hand along her flat stomach.

Fuu has a very beautiful figure, according to Naruto. Her figure was like that of his _Sexy Jutsu_, but Fuu's breasts are smaller. Naruto blushes at her body's warmth and her straight forwardness.

"I see you're enjoying this." She calmly states with a sultry voice as she runs his hand along to her belly button, making him blush more and causing her to blush slightly too.

"I-I'm still not used to such contact so much, Fuu…" He tells her, but instead of her stopping, she hugs him and makes his hand go against her breasts. He flinches slightly and blushes.

"I know… but I'm going to help you, as well as the other girls. I know I'm more… straight forward then the others apart from Matatabi, but I will help you…" Fuu tells him as she looks into his blue eyes with tenderness.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we need to be going. My spies say Tsunade is in a place called Tanzaku Quarters; it will take a day to get there so if we leave now we will make it by tomorrow at dusk. Along the way I will be training you on how to control your Tailed Beasts and other things." Jiraiya announces, as he appears a few meters from them.

"Yes." Fuu and Naruto reply to the Sage, Fuu and Naruto look at each other and both realize that Naruto's hand is between Fuu's breasts, but she doesn't seem to be bothered.

"You like your hand there, Naruto?" Fuu asks teasingly as she winks at Naruto.

"F-fuu… I-I…" Naruto starts but is interrupted by Fuu's finger pressed on his lips.

"I like your hand there, I think it's okay, I'm not going to hit you like that Sakura, wait till I get my hands on her." She shouts.

"Okay, let's go." Jiraiya tells them.

"Right" Fuu and Naruto reply before all three jumps onto the trees and jump along them to their next destination.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Update, information & review

**Update, information and reviews**

* * *

This is how this works, every 3 chapters or so I will go over the updates I think are necessary and reviews that people have stated on the stories.

* * *

**Update:**

I've been in the process of rewriting the story as I go along because of a number of reasons:

I am very bad when it comes to writing.

I like to be a perfectionist and that leads to many problems.

During writing I will think back through my story and alter ideas about it, E.g. Powers, relationship numbers or anything of the sort.

Please tell me if there is anything you don't like in my stories or so, I want to learn and be better at writing stories and I want your help.

* * *

**Reviews: **

I will only reply to some, not all of them but I will like to say thank you to ALL the people who have reviewed this story, helped influence me and helped me out in the story.

**Seeker of True Anime fan fic**: I will be adding more Sonic characters though the story, good and bad guys. I will be adding some of the major bosses like Mephiles and or Dark Gaia, I am still working out how I'm going to bring the bad guys into the story, I know how I'm going to bring in the Mobian's.

**Neo-Devil**: I will, don't worry, the council will give Naruto major problems in the future.

**Duanemaster**: Thank you, I know I'm not good at English all that well. I won't pair Sasuke up with Naruko. I do know what you mean about Matatabi only wanting five Naruto's I was surprised when I wrote it, I wanted to make the 2 Tails a slight pervert but I then made it so that Chomei was an even bigger one.

**Joe**: I have taken your advice; I think I should alter the Harem slightly.

**Mathew Higham**: Thank you, man.

Because of a few people wanting Anko in this story in one of the Harems, I decided to add her and move it around greatly. I am also going to lower the Harem number from 11 to 10, I will try to get lower if I can since I'm still unsure of how to write a Harem.

* * *

**This is Naruto's Harem. He will end up with:**

Hinata Hyuuga.

Shion

Fuu

Fem Chomei

Fem Kurama

Yugito Nii

Fem Matatabi

Anko

Ayame

Mei Terumi

**Sasuke will end up with:**

Ino

Kin

Sakura

Karin

Tayuya

(Still deciding)


End file.
